Acéptame y luego dejame ir
by Tamylin
Summary: Han pasado dos años luego de la triste separación, turbulentos episodios han hecho de la vida de Candy un infierno, El último recurso es recurrir a Terrence Grandchester. ¿Aceptará Terry hacerle un nuevo favor a Candy?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

—Candy, por favor ponte cómoda. Sobre esta mesita dejo las llaves. Terry no debe tardar en llegar. — Eleonor aún continuaba de pie en la puerta de entrada.

—Gracias Señora Baker, a sido muy amable. Si no fuera por usted yo no estaría aquí, dentro del departamento de Terry.

—Candy cariño, yo sé cuanto mi hijo ha sufrido desde su separación hace más de dos años, y sé que se pondrá feliz de verte. —Eleonor le guiñó un ojo y le brindó una cálida y maternal sonrisa a la rubia, mientras juntaba la puerta tras de si.

—¡Adiós Señora Baker! —Candy estaba aún de pie en medio de la sala. Estrujando con nerviosismo un pañuelo entre sus manos.

—Hasta luego cariño, espero que puedan solucionar sus problemas. Ustedes ya no son unos niños, Terry te ama y tu a él, lo veo en tus ojos y en la manera cuando hablas de él… Y Candy...No me llames señora Baker. Solo Eleonor para ti. Y ya me voy, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. —Volvió a dirigirle aquella sonrisa de madre que tanto reconfortaba el espíritu de Candy.

—Adiós y gracias otra vez Eleonor.

La puerta por fin se cerró tras la madre de Terry, Candy aún se cuestionaba la razón por la que había decidido volver a buscar a Terry después de dos años de haber tomado la decisión de dejarlo para que cumpliera su promesa con Susana.

Pero la vida le había dado grandes vuelcos; Albert había desaparecido, hacía mas de dos años. Tampoco tenía noticias del tío abuelo William, y Neil se había obsesionado con ella a tal punto que la habían prometido a él, y en aproximadamente dos meses se realizaría la boda, justo allí en Nueva York. Todos los Ardley se habían trasladado a la mansión en la gran manzana.

El único que podía ayudarla era Terry, y esperaba que él aceptara lo que ella había planeado. Sabía que le había roto el corazón al haber tomado esa decisión aquella noche de nieve, sobre la escalera de aquel hospital. Tampoco podía rezar ni pedir ayuda celestial, los planes que tenía, probablemente eran pecaminosos a la vista del señor.

La rubia se paseaba en círculos por la sala, solo había encendido una pequeña lámpara junto al sitial Luis XV que se encontraba en un rincón de la sala junto al ventanal. Hacia frio, era una noche gélida de noviembre, parecía que pronto caería la primera nieve, y aquello le traía malos recuerdos.

Se apretó el abrigo por el cuello, y caminó hasta el gran ventanal, Miró hacia abajo, pudo ver como pasaban los carruajes por la avenida principal, aún había gente caminando por las calles, seguramente se dirigían a sus hogares. También podía divisar el Central Park en frente.

¿Cuánto más se demoraría Terry? ¿Estaría con Susana?

Con esos pensamientos a Candy se le revolvieron las entrañas, ahora se sentía arrepentida, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Pero la imagen de Neil la hizo retroceder. Y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sitial y desde ahí siguió observando el exterior desde el ventanal del departamento de Terry.

—¡Terry! Terry! —Una pelirroja corría calle abajo gritando el nombre de su compañero de tablas.

Terry iba saliendo de su bar favorito ubicado a unas calles del teatro en donde trabajaba.

—¡Pero que diablos Klaisse! Que es ese alboroto.

La chica estaba apoyada con una mano en la pared y doblada tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Maldito Grandchester, dejaste tus guantes y tu bufanda sobre una butaca. -Karen Klaisse aún jadeaba para recuperar el aliento.-¿Y así me lo agradeces?

—Vaya, muchas gracias, pero no era necesario tanto escandalo.— Terry tomó las pertenencias que le ofrecía la pelirroja. —Como me encontraste.

—Bueno, no es difícil predecir que estarías en el bar. —y al parecer la fiesta sigue en tu departamento.—Karen señaló la botella que Terry llevaba envuelta en papel café en sus manos.

—Eso no te incumbe Klaisse, será mejor que des media vuelta y te preocupes de tus propios asuntos. —Se lo dijo con ese aire de auto suficiencia que lo dominaba.

—Que mala suerte tienes esta noche Grandchester, voy por tu camino, así que tendrás el honor de hacerme compañía unas cuantas calles.— Karen sonrió con efusividad. – Y pásame esa botella que el frio cala los huesos.

Terry sonrió, esa chica sabía como ponerlo de buen animo, le extendió la botella, Klaisse la tomó enseguida la destapó y le dio un gran sorbo.

—¡Eh! Cuidado que esto no es miel de maple cariño.—Terry le arrebató la botella de las manos.

—Lo sé tontito, ahora vamos bebe tu.

Así lo hizo Terry, los dos se fueron caminando, Karen aferrada al brazo de Terry, riendo y bebiendo por la gran avenida, hasta que llegaron frente al edificio de Terry.

—Muy bien mi lady, hasta aquí llego. Quieres que detenga un carruaje para ti.

—Si no fuera una molestia para usted su excelencia. —Karen hizo una solemne reverencia.

—Ridícula. —Terry le sonreía mientras hacía parar un carruaje.

—Muchas gracias Grandchester por esta velada. —Karen lo decía genuinamente mientras Terry la ayudaba a subir al carro.

—No, gracias a ti por escucharme, eres una gran amiga Klaisse.

—¿Aún la extrañas no? — Karen lo observaba con cariño y lo tomó por la barbilla. —La veo danzando en ese par de zafiros que llamas ojos.

Terry tomó suavemente la delicada mano de Karen y la besó en los nudillos.

—Buenas noches entrometida Klaisse. Y si te preocupa tanto, llevo bastante anestesia para dormir esta noche. —Terry sacudió la botella de Jack Daniel's en el aire.— Y en casa creo que tengo dos más.— Le hizo una reverencia muy sobreactuada y cerró la puerta del carruaje. Le dio un par de billetes al conductor y le dijo: —Donde la señorita le diga.

—Muy bien señor. —El cochero le hizo un gesto con el ala de su sombrero.

Mientras el coche comenzaba a andar Karen asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana.

—¡Buenas noches Grandchester!— gritó la pelirroja agitando las manos.— Dulces y Candys sueños. La carcajada de Klaisse quedó resonando en el gélido aire.

Terry sacudió la cabeza, sonrió amargamente. Abrió una vez más la botella y bebió tres grandes sorbos, como si fuera agua, el liquido ya no le quemaba la garganta, pero ya sentía flojas las extremidades. Oh si, ya estaba haciendo efecto.

—¡Maldición! —Se toqueteaba los bolsillos. Sus amados cigarrillos, no los traía, seguramente se quedaron en el camarín. Pero en su departamento tenía más. Era hora de entrar, miró hacía el cielo y quiso ver la luna. Pero estaba cubierto. Una briza blanca congelada auguraba nieve pronto. -¡Nieve!

—¿Que estarás haciendo pecosa en este mismo momento en el que pienso ti?

Tomó otro sorbo de la botella, acomodó su bufanda y entró al edificio.

Candy se quedó petrificada cuando oyó el tintineo de las llaves tratando de entrar en la cerradura. Fijó la vista en la puerta de entrada, pero ridículamente, fue un tiempo muy largo que le tomó a Terry poder abrir la bendita puerta. Mientras ella se debatía si esperarlo de pie o sentada en el sitial iluminado por la débil luz de la pequeña lámpara.

Por fin Terry pudo entrar en el departamento.

—¡Demonios! Juro qué cambiaré esta condenada cerradura. —Se quejó.

Después de cerrar la puerta con su propia espalda, se quedó apoyado mirando hacía la luz de la lámpara en la esquina de la sala, no recordaba haberla dejado encendida. Afinó la vista ya que le pareció ver una silueta sentada en el sitial.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó Terry.

Candy se levantó lentamente sin hablar, y caminó unos pasos cerca de la luz.

—Soy yo Terry. Candy.

—¡Candy! — Lo dijo con sorpresa, y sin querer soltó la botella que traía en la mano.

Instintivamente Candy avanzó a ayudarlo pero Terry la detuvo.

—Quédate donde estas. Acaso eres una aparición…Acaso mi mente está jugando con migo. —Se agachó y recogió la botella.

—Fiuuu. —Silbó.— esta mierda si que está buena. — levantó la botella y se la mostró a Candy.— El dueño del bar me dijo que esta marca era relativamente nueva, pero cielo santo, nunca imaginé que vería espejismos.

Candy lo observó con ternura y a la vez con pena. Aún no olvidaba aquella vez que lo vió actuando en deplorables condiciones en Rockstown. Ella creía que las borracheras de Terry eran parte del pasado, pero se dio cuenta que no era así. Trató de estirar su mano y alcanzarlo pero nuevamente el no la dejó.

—Vamos Terry, no soy un espejismo ni un fantasma, estoy aquí en tu departamento. Tu madre me hizo el favor de dejarme entrar para esperarte.

—Eleonor hizo ¿Qué?— Terry avanzó a oscuras por la sala y encendió otra lámpara para iluminar un poco más. Después tomó asiento en el sofá y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

— Terry no te enfades con tu madre, ella solo quería ayudar.

—Ayudar en qué o a quien.

—A mi. — Candy avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Terry y se sentó frente a el. — Terry necesito pedirte un favor, que solo tu podrías hacerme en este mundo.— La rubia lo miró con ojos y gesto suplicante.

Terry enderezó la cabeza y la miró intrigado.

—Dígame señorita Ardley, para que soy bueno…o mejor dicho en que podría ayudarte yo y no el mequetrefe de Leagan. — Terry sonrió triunfal al ver la cara de asombro de Candy.

—Así que ya lo sabes. — Candy volteó la cara con vergüenza.

—Cariño, medio país lo sabe, ¿O acaso no viste la gigante publicación acerca de tu fiesta de compromiso en las paginas sociales del New York Times?.— la ira se notaba en las palabras y en los ojos de Terry.

—Terry es por eso que vengo hasta ti.

—Oh muy bien. Ahora el bueno de Terry Grandchester debe ponerse la capa, desenvainar la espada y subirse al caballo blanco para rescatar a la damisela en apuro.—se rio con burla

—Terruce no seas malo.— Volvió a mirarlo con gesto triste y suplicante.

—Primero Candy explícame como llegaste a prometerte con la sabandija de Leagan.

—Terry es una historia larga.— Candy se removió en su lugar.

—Y yo tengo tiempo, whisky y cigarrillos para escucharte.

Terry se puso de pié, fue a buscar un par de vasos, una botella nueva, su cigarrera, un cenicero y abrió medio ventanal en el lado que estaba ocupando.

—Ahora si Pecosa. Continua. Espero que no te moleste el humo de mis cigarros.— mientras servía los vasos.—Perdón no tengo hielos.

—No hay problema.— le dijo Candy aceptando el vaso de whisky que Terry le estaba ofreciendo, no era habitual en ella beber, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida que le quemó la lengua pasando por su garganta hasta la boca del estomago. No pudo evitar gemir de dolor. Terry se rió.

—Más despacio pecosa. Ya te vas a acostumbrar. — Le sonrió de medio lado.— Pero por favor prosigue con tu historia, no te detengas.

Así fue como Candy comenzó a contar la historia de como de un día para otro por obra de magia Neal se había obsesionado con ella, la acosaba, la esperaba a las afueras del hospital, le armaba escenas de celo en la calle. Hasta había llegado a secuestrarla usando el nombre de Terry. Pudiendo escapar gracias a sus habilidades para pelear, defenderse y trepar. Además Albert había desaparecido, Stear había fallecido en la guerra, Archie fue enviado a Boston a estudiar interno en una prestigiosa universidad para deshacerse de su presencia con tal que no pudiera defenderla. Del Tío abuelo William no había noticias. George de vez en cuando aparecía pero no podía hacer nada, él tenía las manos atadas.

La familia Leagan junto a la tía abuela Elroy tenían el poder en sus manos, ellos habían planeado la boda, para ellos la unión de Candy y Neal era meramente estratégica . Ellos habían hecho las publicaciones nupciales sin consultar con Candy, y cuando ella trató de oponerse, tía Elroy pidió personalmente el despido de la rubia ante el director del Hospital Santa Clara. Sin quedar satisfecha con aquello recorrió hospital por hospital, clínicas y sanatorios en Chicago para que nadie la contratara . Candy Trató de huir hacía Europa como enfermera militar, pero los hombres que había contratado la tía Abuela y Neal para vigilarla la habían devuelto a la mansión. Gracias a aquel arrebato fue confinada a su habitación por tres semanas. Con eso comprendió que si quería sobrevivir, y encontrar una solución debía dejarse mover con la corriente. Pero ya no podía esperar más. Debía jugar sus últimas cartas.

En resumidas cuentas, estaba desamparada a merced de los Leagan, aquellos habían hecho mella en su espíritu, la habían menoscabado como ser humano, estaba en un pozo sin fondo y con el último suspiro de esperanza Grandchester podría ayudarla.

Terry la observaba, pasmado. No podía dar cuenta de todo los sufrimientos que había pasado Candy en solo dos años.

Una sonrisa amarga se le dibujó en los labios, él pensaba que su sufrimiento a causa de perder a Candy era el más doloroso. Ni en sus mas locos sueños podía imaginar el calvario que llevaba la pecosa sobre sus hombros. Siempre la imaginó rodeada de sus amigos, de sus madres del orfanato, trabajando como enfermera ayudando al prójimo como lo había soñado y descrito en sus tantas cartas, que él atesoraba y leía de vez en cuando lo abarcaba la nostalgia. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Demonios ellos habían prometido ser felices antes de separarse; se decía así mismo. La ira comenzó a bullir por sus venas. Sentía ganas de asesinar. Y sabía muy bien por quién comenzar.

Para Amparito ;) muak!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

—Disculpe la intromisión Señora Marlow, hay un joven en el vestíbulo que impaciente espera por usted.— El mayordomo de la familia Marlow estaba de pie junto a la puerta del dormitorio de la madre de Susana, incluso él se encontraba en pijama y bata.

—¡Madre de Dios! es media noche ¿Qué hora es está para hacer visitas? Stuart dile a ese tal…¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Neal Leagan señora, además déjeme decir que viene acompañado de tres hombres, y no se ven nada amistosos.

—¡Pues diles que se vayan! Estas no son horas de recibir visitas en las casas de las familias decentes.

—Mi señora, el señor Leagan dijo que no se movería de aquí, si no hablaba con usted o con la señorita Susana. O armaría un escandalo.

—¿Susana?— Helena Marlow perdió el color de su rostro.— Y que tendría que hablar mi hija con aquel tipo.

—Señora, él nombró al joven Grandchester. Dijo que tenía noticias urgentes que discutir con ustedes.

—¿Hablar de Terrence? Dios nos libre. En que problemas se ha metido ese actorcillo de cuarta.—La señora Marlow tomó su bata de mala gana y se la puso para por fin bajar y hablar con aquel caballero.— Stuart una cosa más, yo hablaré con él, no es necesario despertar a Susy, seguramente son noticias desagradables y la delicada salud de mi niña está primero.

—Como usted diga señora Marlow, mientras usted baja yo le serviré algo a los señores.

—Por favor Stuart.

%

%

%

—Candy, yo siento tanto por lo que has tenido que pasar.— Terry la miró con ternura y comprensión.

—Gracias Terry, yo sabía que tu me entenderías.

—Pecosa, ahora yo quiero que me digas en que puedo ayudart

Candy lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando con emoción, se puso de pie. Con una mano corrió la botella, el cenicero, la cigarrera y se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa de café, frente a frente con él. Tomó fuerte mente con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos las de Terry.

Ese acto arrebatado por parte de Candy y el golpe eléctrico y calórico del contacto, hizo que a Terry se le despertaran aquellos impulsos adolecentes que activaron su torrente sanguíneo. Dios como la había extrañado.

—Terry…Yo…tu.— a Candy le temblaba la voz. Pero no soltaba las manos de él. Terry podía sentir su agarre, como el de un naufrago a su tabla salvavidas.

—Pecosa, tranquila. Estás aquí con migo, confía en mi.

Terry le dio un fuerte apretón, y su mirada tranquila y llena de dulzura le dieron la suficiente fuerza para continuar.

—Terrence Grandchester.— Candy se detuvo y tragó duro.—Quiero que me hagas mujer.

Terry soltó las manos de Candy como si se trataran de dos trozos de carbón al rojo vivo. Se levantó del sofá como un resorte y comenzó a pasearse como león enjaulado, tratando de digerir lo absurdo de la petición que la rubia le acababa de hacer.

Candy lo miraba asustada y otra vez sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a estrujarlo entre sus manos.

Hasta que por fin Terry se detuvo y de dos zancadas atravesó la sala para enfrentar a Candy, la tomó por los hombros y la paró frente a el.

—¡Te has vuelto loca!— La mirada de Terry era furia líquida, sus ojos azules relampagueaban.

—Terry por favor suéltame, me haces daño.— Candy se sintió aterrorizada, ella conocía esa mirada.

Terry la apretó un poco más y luego la soltó con fuerza sobre el sofá. Candy comenzó a llorar.

—¿Escuché bien? Que tu quieres ¡¿Qué?!.

Caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación una vez más.

—Terry, por favor, quiero que tu tomes mi virginidad, No quiero que Neal sea el dueño de ese privilegio. Yo quiero que tu, seas el primero. Lo he soñado desde que me invitaste a venir contigo aquella vez ¿recuerdas?

—Dios bendito Candy. Yo también lo deseaba. No te mentiré aun lo deseo pero no así. No así.— Una vez más Terry se enterró los dedos en el cabello y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro.

—Terry, esto nadie lo sabrá. Ni mi familia, o Neal y menos Susana.—Al nombrar a la rubia Terry giró lentamente y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Susana es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos. Lo que me interesa es solucionar este problema de tu matrimonio con Leagan. Y no que vengas a mi a inmolar tu virginidad Maldita sea.

—Terry por Dios, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. El matrimonio es inminente, te lo ruego Hazme tuya, permíteme conocer la felicidad de tu mano.

—No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo.

—¡Si lo sé!—Candy se puso de pie una vez más.—Lentamente se acercó a él y lo enfrentó.—Hazme tuya por favor.—La rubia lo dijo casi en un susurro.

—Y después que, dímelo Candy, ¡maldición!, ¿que haré después?

—Después debes dejarme ir.

—Que fácil suena ¿no?, Te hago el amor, y luego te dejo para que te cases con otro. Entiendes lo cruel y macabro de tu plan.

— Dios Terry te amo desde el día en que te ví en la cubierta del Mauritania. Regálame la dicha de ser tuya. Dame el recuerdo que servirá de bálsamo para mi alma en el futuro que se avecina.

—Sabes que esto no es justo pecosa, tu debilitas mis defensas. Y nublas mi razón. Sabes que nada en mi ha cambiado.

¡Dios santo! La situación empeoraba por momentos.

—¿Eso es un sí mi rebelde ingles? — La voz de Candy se relajó ante la premisa de una respuesta positiva.

—Eso es un talvez mona pecas. Tu crees que has ganado, ¿no es cierto?

Ella lo miró con ojos ansiosos.

—Sí.

—Eres una bruja manipuladora —susurró él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Candy.

—Lo sé.

Debatiéndose entre lo correcto y el deber, la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad, apresándola por la cintura. A pesar de que Candy jadeó sorprendida, miró el reflejo en el cristal de sus ojos con una mirada luminosa y triunfante bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas.

Aún quedaban un par de preguntas que hacer.

—Candy ahora dime, si estás casi presa en la mansión Ardley, como es que estás a estas horas fuera de casa.— Terry la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, podía sentir aquel olor a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo y el aliento cálido de la rubia como siempre olía a fresas. Como deseaba entregarse a la lujuria y besarla duro hasta perder la cordura.

—Escapé.— Candy se puso de puntillas y pegó su frente a la de él.—Annie me ayudó.

—¿Annie sabe donde estás y de tu plan macabro? — El tono de voz de Terry se tornó pesado, seductor.

—Si, Annie sabe todo.— Lo dijo casi en un suspiro.

—Entonces supongo que debemos llevar acabo el plan esta misma noche.—La cordura definitivamente había abandonado a Terry.

—Supones bien.

—Te aseguro que más tarde te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo.

—Lo dudo —susurró Candy.— Terry promete que después de esta noche me dejarás ir.

—Pecosa, he aceptado entrar en el juego, no me presiones más. Además voy a hacerlo tan bien que tu no me querrás abandonar jamás—Le regaló aquella sonrisa arrebatadora tan suya.

Entonces Candy lo besó. Fue un beso dulce e inocente, que empujó a Terry hasta el borde de la locura.

Sin pensarlo, se apoderó de su boca, devorándola, mareado por el placer que lo invadía después de llevar tanto tiempo sin besarla. Ella era suya aquella noche, completamente suya, y él pensaba marcarla como su propiedad para el resto de la eternidad. No importaban las tontas peticiones de Candy.

Sin embargo, se sentía aterrorizado. Porque era consciente de que, si se acostaba con ella, probablemente ya nunca querría separarse de su lado. Y no podría cumplir con aquella parte del trato.

Lentamente se fueron separando después de la efusiva y arrebatadora entrega de pasión. Candy se aclaró la garganta:

—Terry antes que eso suceda quiero hacerte una pregunta.— el rostro de Candy tomó un rictus solemne.— ¿Tu has tenido este tipo de intimidad con Susana?

—¿De mi respuesta depende lo que pasará a continuación Pecosa?— Una vez más Terry la presionó sobre su cuerpo, pero está vez la hizo consiente de las consecuencias que le provocaba aquel contacto en su cuerpo. Candy gimió.

—Claro que no, es solo una duda.— quiso sonar indignada, pero su voz era mas bien un suspiro.

—Para tu tranquilidad nunca he tocado a Susana. Quizás un par de castos besos, nada más. Para tu seguridad mi pasión siempre ha sido tuya Candice White.

Con delicadeza Candy se separó de Terry unos centímetros y comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo, aquella declaración merecía un premio. Con dedos torpes debido a la anticipación y los nervios propios. Terry la observaba expectante, cuantas noches en vela había imaginando tenerla entre sus brazos y esta realidad era cien mil veces mejor.

Candy termino con su trabajo, y dejó caer el abrigo a sus pies. Debajo vestía sólo con un camisón de satén casi transparente de color azul claro que se ajustaba a sus deliciosas curvas. Bajo la luz suave de las lámparas, su rubio cabello resplandecía. Con mucho cuidado quitó las horquillas que lo contenían y los rizos espesos cayeron libres sobre su espalda, hombros y sus pechos

Terry no pudo contenerse más así que deslizó sus manos grandes y la mirada ardiente sobre el cuerpo de Candy, y contempló su bien hecha cara, aquella pequeña nariz chata salpicada de pecas, el cabello magnífico, los pechos erguidos, el vientre plano, aquellas piernas largas y flexibles.

Posó sus manos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y la levanto en el aire, Candy en un acto reflejo enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Terry y escondió su cara en el hueco de su varonil cuello, aspirando su esencia mientras él la conducía hacía su habitación.

* * *

Les ha gustado? Hasta aquí las dejo con la promesa vibrante en el aire y con las ganas de querer saber más, ya las imagino y se preguntan... habrá lemón? pues sí, y del bueno!

Muchas gracias por la bienvenida tan coordial que me han dado todas con sus Reviews, son muy lindas! y me dan muchas ganas e inspiración para seguir escribiendo.

voy a contestar algunas preguntas y dudas que me dejaron en los Reviews.

Cada cuanto voy a actualizar: Yo creo que si el tiempo me dá y las musas me acompañan, sería cada semana (Hoy hice una excepción por el cálido recibimiento :P y las ganas de comunicarme con ustedes)

Sí, voy a terminar la historia.

Voy a tratar de no hacer sufrir a ninguna, pero drama es drama.

Me despido, y les recuerdo, las leo! dudas y preguntas en los Reviews. xoxo

Merci beaucoup cher ami pour vos belles paroles, je l'espère, pour répondre à vos attentes. salutation. Tamylin et à votre service.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Una vez allí frente a la cama, Terry suavemente depositó a Candy en todo su largo y se dedicó a contemplarla. El camisón de satén azul contrastaba con la colcha blanca de la cama y la luz de luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación, la imagen de Candy era surrealista, era una diosa sobre su cama y era suya.

Por lo menos por aquella noche

—Supongo que no puedo rechazarte—admitió él bromeando.

—¿Te gustaría verme desnuda?

Eso le devolvió la seriedad de inmediato.

—Quiero sentirte desnuda, amor mío.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron, ante la urgencia de su voz. Luego, Candy tomó aire con dificultad y dijo con voz ronca:

—Y yo quiero sentirte muy dentro de mí.— Aquellas audaces palabras la hicieron sonrojarse furiosamente. Si tan solo la hermana Grey escuchara lo descarada que se había vuelto, gracias a los consejos de su amiga Annie.

Terry contempló su adorable rostro a la luz de la luna y se maravilló con su expresión de niña buena cometiendo una travesura. Le acarició la mejilla y los labios con el pulgar, la besó con delicadeza, y sus cuerpos permanecieron inmóviles mientras ambos se abrazaban. Ella comenzó a responder a sus caricias y deslizó sus pequeñas palmas desde el amplio y bien formado pecho de él hasta el cuello, para juguetear antes de separar los labios y aumentar la intensidad del beso.

Terry introdujo su lengua en la calidez de su boca. Candy se acercó aún más a él y apretó los pechos contra su torso, al tiempo que le pasaba una pierna por encima de las caderas para frotar la fuerte erección que le abultaba los pantalones. Había llegado el momento de desnudarse.

Terry puso sus manos en la cintura de Candy para levantarla con mucho cuidado y la recostó de espaldas sobre el colchón mientras seguía besándola intensamente. Candy apoyó las manos en los hombros de Terry mientras este desataba los lazos del camisón con manos agiles; después, una vez que él le subió la prenda de satén desde las piernas hasta las caderas, la ayudó a sacársela por la cabeza.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Terry se llevó las manos a la bragueta, desabrochó todos los botones, y se quitó el resto de la ropa pasando por las caderas y piernas abajo, y la arrojó de una patada al suelo.

Cuando por fin ambos estuvieron desnudos, se inclinó sobre Candy y abrasó sus labios con un nuevo beso, excitándola sin tocar su cuerpo, haciéndola desear lo que estaba por venir. Terry se sentó para observar con detenimiento su hermosa figura iluminada por la luz tenue.

El cabello extendido sobre las almohadas parecía flotar en gruesos mechones ondulados que enmarcaban esos magníficos ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban con una expresión sensual. Tenía las piernas largas, blancas y elegantes que se unían en un suave triángulo de rizos. Su vientre permanecía terso, y sus pechos redondeados tenían la forma perfecta, endurecidos por el deseo.

—Dios, qué hermosa eres pecosa —murmuró con voz cortada mientras deslizaba los dedos por su muslo en una lenta caricia.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Soy la mujer más hermosa que has visto en tu vida?

Terry se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa.

—No recuerdo a ninguna otra —le aseguró con voz ronca, mirándola a los ojos una vez más.

Candy se echó a reír, hasta que él se metió uno de sus pechos en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo. Ella arqueó la espalda a modo de respuesta.

—Terrence haces que me estremezca de la cabeza a los pies…

Terry se incorporó y la miró a la cara.

—Así que usas mi nombre completo. Me alegro, de causar tan nobles sensaciones.— le sonrió de medió lado y sus zafiros brillaron con intensidad.

Ella lo contempló con expresión divertida, Estiró una de las manos y le pasó los dedos por la mandíbula. Necesitaba comprobar que era real.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido de placer y cerró los ojos con fuerza a medida que la pasión crecía.

—Mi corazón solo late por ti, Candy —dijo él, llevándose una de sus pequeñas y delicada mano al pecho para que pudiera sentir los salvajes golpeteos de su corazón.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder ante la agradable sensación, la cayó una vez más y la besó con ternura mientras se tendía junto a ella. Le echó las caderas hacia delante y colocó un muslo sobre sus piernas.

Empezó a acariciarle la piel con la yema de los dedos. Pasó desde la cintura hasta la zona que quedaba por debajo del brazo, y notó que a ella se le ponía la piel de gallina. Respirando cada vez con más dificultad, Terry jugueteó con su lengua mientras alzaba la mano para cubrirle el pecho y masajearlo suavemente.

Candy soltó un gemido gutural ante la exquisita tortura. Terry deseaba poseerla, pero quería alargar ese momento, era la primera vez que estaban juntos, esperaría hasta que no pudiera soportarlo más. Candy arqueó la espalda pidiéndole más, y él la complació. descendiendo para besarle la zona del escote. Candy gimió con fuerza y comenzó jadear mientras se aferraba a sus hombros. Terry se maravilló ante los sonidos de deleite que escapaban de los labios de ella a medida que la acercaba más al placer final que con tanta desesperación anhelaba.

Parecía no poder hartarse de ella; su sabor era tan dulce y se mostraba tan suave que de pronto sintió la urgente necesidad de hundirse en su interior y dejarse llevar. Le pasó las manos por el vientre dándole suaves caricias.

Quedaron cara a cara, respirando entrecortadamente. Terry aún tenía una mano bajo ella y jugueteaba con su cabello mientras deslizaba la otra hacia arriba por su cadera para llegar de nuevo hasta el pecho. Ella le recorría la espalda de arriba abajo con las manos, pero colocó una de ellas sobre el pecho cuando Terry se apoderó de su boca y comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada.

Candy pasó la mano con suavidad y le acarició la piel con dedos suaves como plumas, y entonces él la sujetó por el trasero para apretarla con fuerza contra su erección.

La observó para ver cómo reaccionaba, deseando que se sintiera cómoda en su cama, ardiente de deseo. Ella aspiró el aire con los dientes apretados.

—Sí… —susurró.

Terry estuvo a punto de acabar en ese mismo instante.

Intentó, recuperar un poco el control antes de continuar, pero Candy instintivamente colocó una pierna encima de la suya y se meció contra él a fin de frotarse contra su miembro.

Terry la sujetó por las caderas para detener el movimiento.

—Si haces eso, me correré —murmuró con voz tensa.

Ella abrió los ojos una vez más. Por un segundo, Terry creyó haber atisbado una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, pero ella bajó los párpados de nuevo y se quedó inmóvil, a la espera.

—Me alegra saber que lo estoy haciendo bien —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Él le besó la nariz.

—Lo estás haciendo a la perfección. Ni te imaginas lo que siento cuando te frotas contra mí de esa manera.

—Y tú no te imaginas lo maravilloso que es sentir lo duro que estás por mí. —ronroneó ella sin abrir los ojos.

Terry tragó saliva con fuerza al ver su rostro sonrojado y escuchar sus rápidos jadeos.

—Jamás he deseado a una mujer tanto como te deseo en estos momentos, Candy —Lo dijo con voz ronca.

Ella abrió los ojos unos instantes para dejar al descubierto su par de esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de puro amor. Terry supo que atesoraría ese momento para siempre, que recordaría esa mirada mientras viviera.

No había nada más que decir.

La empujó con ternura para tenderla totalmente de espaldas en la cama y comenzó a sembrar un reguero de besos sobre su cuerpo.

—Eres hermosa… —susurró.

Ella abrió los ojos, embriagada por el deseo, y lo miró mientras se lamía los labios con increíble sensualidad. Aún jadeando, Terry creyó que explotaría en ese preciso instante.

Aspiró con fuerza con los dientes apretados, le levantó un poco las piernas para colocarse frente a la entrada de su cuerpo y, sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a hundirse en su interior.

Pero a medida que fue poseyéndola despacio, Candy dejó de sentir aquella sensación tan desapacible. Un poco incómoda, sí. Y muy íntima, desde luego. Pero no insoportable.

Sin embargo, le daba vergüenza, y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara mientras él entraba en su cuerpo. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí tendida y quieta, debajo de él.

—Relájate —le murmuró Terry al oído—. Será más fácil para ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —replicó ella escépticamente—.

Terry soltó una carcajada, luego la besó con ternura, distrayéndola de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Candy notó que se sentía mejor. Tenerlo dentro le provocaba una sensación de calidez que no había esperado.

Terry se quedó inmóvil, cuando topó con la barrera de su virginidad, allí estaba y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó suavemente, apoyado sobre ella.

Había llegado el momento. El instante de perder la virginidad. Candy tragó saliva, con enorme nerviosismo.

—Sí, estoy segura.

—Ahora, bésame, Candy —le susurró—. Bésame con fuerza.

Candy oprimió los labios contra los de Terry y succionó la lengua del hombre. Terry no pudo resistir. Exhaló un hondo gemido, le sujetó fuertemente las caderas y la alzó mientras derribaba la frágil barrera. Sintió que Candy le clavaba los dientes y soltaba un sollozo sofocado, pero no retrocedía.

Al sentirla caliente, húmeda y apretada, perdió el control. Le pareció irresistible, tibia, dulce y ansiosa, y la devoró como un hambriento, hundiéndose más profundamente, creyendo que la unión con Candy lo haría morir de placer.

Ahora él estaba dentro de ella de una forma tan íntima que Candy no podía escapar de él… ni de los hechos consumados. Que Neal se fuera al infierno, ahora Candy era suya. Era su mujer maldita sea.

Dejó escapar un gemido gutural al deslizarse entre las cálidas paredes femeninas y trató de percibir todos y cada uno de los matices de su cuerpo, de sentir cada uno de los relieves que la hacían única. Aunque estaba completamente mojada, los músculos estaban tensos a su alrededor; no obstante, segundos más tarde comenzó a relajarse y le permitió hundirse hasta el fondo en ella, con lo que sus caderas entraron por fin en contacto.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y cerró los ojos una vez más.

—Es tan… maravilloso tenerte dentro…Terry

Él intentó apaciguar un poco los latidos de su corazón. Respiró hondo y apretó los párpados, negándose a retirarse o a besarla hasta haber recuperado el control necesario.

—No te muevas —le dijo con una voz tensa—. Por Dios, esto es el paraíso…

De pronto sintió que ella le acariciaba las sienes y las mejillas con la punta de los dedos. Pero no deseaba su ternura, al menos todavía. Quería que se corriera para darle el mejor recuerdo posible de esa noche.

Decidido, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó su boca mientras levantaba un poco las caderas . Le dio un beso largo y profundo.

—Candy… —susurró contra sus labios.— Eres mía, mía, mía

—Si mi amor, solo tuya

Ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos y se aferró a él. Candy gimió de nuevo y meció las caderas contra él.

Terry se sintió arrastrado hacia el punto en el que no había vuelta atrás. Pero deseaba satisfacerla primero, sentir su orgasmo alrededor de él, percibir esas contracciones que lo llevarían al abismo. Se concentró en el rubor de su rostro y se retiró un poco antes de quedarse quieto para acariciarla.

—Sí… —la animó él con un suave susurro—. Dime dónde te gusta…

Ella se giró un poco y jadeó de nuevo. Cuando Terry cambió el ritmo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Se dedicó a disfrutar de esa extraordinaria tensión que sentía en el vientre, lista para explotar.

—Hechicera… ¿También tienes que… robarme el alma?

—Sí. —Él le había robado la suya; ¿por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo?— Sí… sí… —repitió, mientras la vibración que sentía en su interior hacía éco hasta llegarle a la cabeza.

—Ay, sí… —murmuró ella.

—Córrete para mí, Candy —susurró él—. No puedo aguantar más…

De pronto, Candy se apretó contra él y le rodeó las piernas con las suyas al tiempo que emitía un mudo sollozo.

De repente, los puntos negros explotaron, la habitación se llenó de luz y de color, tan brillante que Candy temió quedar ciega.

—¡Sí! —gritó.

Terry lo percibió de inmediato y disfrutó de las sensaciones; era fabuloso notar cómo aquellos músculos se contraían rítmicamente en torno a él mientras ella alcanzaba la cúspide. Y tal como había sospechado, esa sensación lo llevó más allá de los límites de la cordura.

Con un estremecimiento, la embistió una vez más, dos. Y en ese momento Terry estalló dentro de ella y Candy pudo sentir cada una de las exquisitas pulsaciones mientras se derramaba en su interior.

Terry la besó mientras pudo, pero después tuvo que apartarse para tomar aire. Como un muñeco de trapo se desplomó exhausto sobre ella con un gruñido y permaneció inmóvil, unido a ella en aquel delicioso agotamiento, jadeando con fuerza.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Señor Leagan?—La señora Marlow venía bajando la escalera.

Neal se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá en la sala principal, tras él sus tres guardaespaldas de pie, intimidando.

Lentamente Leagan volteó para ver a la señora Marlow.

—Efectivamente señora Marlow. Permítame presentarme formalmente, Yo soy Neal Leagan a sus ordenes.— Solamente hizo un ademan con su cabeza, tampoco fue capaz de levantarse ante la presencia de la dama.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo señor Leagan, pero su presencia a estas horas en mi hogar no me complace en lo más mínimo, así que le rogaría que fuera al grano y se retire lo más pronto posible de mi hogar.

—Pero que modales señora Marlow, yo quiero ser su amigo, su aliado, junto a su preciosa hija Susana.—Los ojos de Neal brillaron con malicia.

—A mi hija señor Leagan puede dejarla fuera de esto, se que viene a hablar de Grandchester, y ella en estos momentos se encuentra muy delicada de salud, cualquier mala noticia que provenga de aquel ser, repercute fuertemente en su salud física y mental. No sé si usted me entiende.—Por fin la señora Marlow tomó asiento frente a Neal.

—Entiendo claramente Señora Marlow.—Chasqueó la lengua con desdén— bien iré al grano. Le cuento que yo, soy el prometido de Candice White Ardley, y en un par de meses seremos marido y mujer.—Neal le dio un largo sorbo a la copa de brandy que tenía en su mano que amablemente Stuart le había servido para amenizar la espera mientras la señora Marlow bajaba a su encuentro.

—Ese nombre me suena conocido, pero no veo que tenemos que ver con su prometida señor Leagan.

—Candice mi querida señora Marlow es la antigua novia de Grandchester, ella es...Como decirlo, a quién abandonó por comprometerse con su hija después de tan lamentable accidente.

—Bueno, pero aún no entiendo en que nosotras tenemos que ver o porque usted irrumpe en medio de la madrugada en nuestro hogar.—Molesta la señora Marlow se puso de pie .—Le ruego que si ya terminó con su historia; se marche de mi casa de inmediato. No estoy para estar escuchando cuentos sobre aquella muchacha y usted señor Leagan.

—Pero a mi si me interesa lo que el señor tenga que decir acerca de Candy madre, por favor deja que prosiga.—Susana venía bajando la escalera en brazos de Stuart.

—¡Dios mío Susana que haces despierta! Y tú Stuart viejo inepto, te dije que no le dijeras a mi hija de la presencia de estos hombres.— La cara de Helena Marlow bullía en ira.

—Madre, no culpes a Stuart, yo estaba despierta cuando escuché la llegada de los señores, y cuando dijo que tenía algo que decir de Terry yo quise bajar, y si Stuart no me bajaba hasta la sala; yo misma me arrastraría escaleras abajo mamá.—

EL mayordomo lentamente depositó a Susana en la silla de ruedas y tapó sus piernas con una mantilla.

—Señorita Marlow que placer el conocerla al fin, cada comentario que escuché acerca de su belleza, créame no le hacen justicia.—Neal se acercó hacía donde estaba Susana y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó una de sus delicadas y delgadas manos y la besó cálidamente sobre los nudillos.

—Le agradezco enormemente sus halagos señor Leagan pero como le dijo mi madre, me urge saber que es lo que tiene que decir acerca de mi prometido, por favor se lo pido, dígame que pasa con Candy y Terry.—Los ojos de Susana brillaban de tristeza y estaban anegados en lagrimas.

—Hoy mi prometida desapareció de nuestra mansión, y estoy seguro que el maldito de Grandchester la tiene con él. Ahora me dirigía al departamento de ese desgraciado, en busca de mi novia, y hacerlo pagar por su osadía, y ustedes entenderán que mis guardias aquí presentes se harán cargo de tan noble tarea.

Pero me pareció prudente pasar por su casa queridas damas para informarles de la canallada que ha cometido el gran y noble Terrence Grandchester. Espero que ustedes sepan ponerlo en su lugar una vez que mis hombres terminen con él.

—¡No! —Gritó Susana—Señor Leagan no le haga daño a Terry.

—Muy tarde querida, yo solo vine a avisarles, para que no vivan más con la venda en los ojos. Ahora mis hombres lo golpearan un poco, quizás le quebraremos una pierna o un brazo. Pero la Próxima vez, lo mato—Esto lo pronunció con el semblante siniestro. Propio de los Leagan— Espero se lo digan cuando por la mañana lo visiten en el hospital.

—Si eso es todo lo que ha venido a decir, le ruego haga abandono de mi hogar en estos instantes señor Leagan, si no me veré en la obligación de llamar a la policía.—La señora Marlow arrodillada junto a la silla de Susana la contenía, mientras la rubia lloraba a mares por las palabras de Neal.

—No se preocupe señora Marlow en estos momentos me retiro, como les digo tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Muy buenas noches mis bellas damas ha sido un verdadero placer compartir esta noche con ustedes.—La risa enferma de Neal se escuchó por el pasillo mientras abandonaba el hogar de las Marlow.

Stuart se retiró lentamente hacía la cocina, dejó a su Señora consolar a una histérica Susana. El Mayordomo a pesar de ser solo un empleado en la mansión también le tenia un gran cariño a Susy, mas que mal la había visto crecer y pasar por todo el proceso desde su mal logrado accidente, aun que no le tenía buena voluntad a Terry, sabía que si lograban hacerle daño estos hombres, su niña Susy como el cariñosamente la llamaba; sufriría mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, y no se merecía tanto pesar en su corta y mal lograda vida.

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy con la actualización! Muchas muchas gracias por tan linda acogida a esta linda y loca idea gestada en mi mente. Gracias por el apoyo y tan lindos y dedicados Reviews...adoro cuando me escriben y lanzan sus especulaciones y deseos en torno a la trama y los personajes. Alientan mis ganas e imaginación. A cada una de ustedes, besos, abrazos y disfruten de este cap. Nos vemos la próxima semana! XOXO.

P.D.: A que no quedó lindo el lemon :P


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada, Terry fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, miró hacia la ventana de su habitación y se percató que aún no amanecía. El cielo nocturno se había despejado y la luna brillaba con todo su fulgor plateado tras la ventana. Fue en aquel instante en que estiró su brazo izquierdo que rosó el cálido cuerpo de Candy, que los recuerdos de su encuentro se vinieron como un flashback ante sus ojos. Una sonrisa de complacencia curvó sus labios.

Con cuidado se acomodó sobre su costado para poder observar a su dulce Candice mientras dormía plácidamente, su pecho cubierto por las sabanas subía y bajaba acompasadamente, la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, le permitía distinguir cada una de sus delicadas facciones, su pequeña nariz respingada y orgullosa aún cubierta de pequeñas pecas, las tupidas y largas pestañas que ahora reposaban sobre el nacimiento de sus pómulos, y esa boca rellena y perfecta que ahora lucía hinchada después de haber sido besada durante horas. Aquella mujer era una hermosura, y era toda suya. — ¿Que haría ahora?— Pensó Terry— No podría dejarla ir, y menos dejarla en manos del malnacido Neal Leagan.

—Terry no me mires así, me está dando vergüenza.— Dijo suavemente Candy aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Recuerda que te ví pero no te miré.— Con su brazo izquierdo tomó a Candy por la cintura y la acercó fuertemente hacia su cuerpo.

—¡Dios Terry! Eres incorregible— Candy pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y se fundieron en un beso.

Al terminar Terry le preguntó:

—Estas bien cariño, te noto un poco tensa, ¿te he lastimado?

—No Terry, yo estoy bien, todo esto ha sido magnifico, como un sueño, pero me preocupa el hecho de que en la mansión ya debieron darse cuenta de mi desaparición, y Neal debe estar como un loco en mi búsqueda. Y yo no quiero meterte en problemas Terry.— los ojos de Candy comenzaron a humedecerse, y su voz se quebró.

—Cariño tranquila, ahora estás conmigo, y yo no voy a dejar que te lastimen, es más pecosa, justo estaba pensando en todo esto cuando desperté y te ví a mi lado, esto es lo que quiero en mi vida; a ti… así mía. Quiero despertar y verte aquí a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, y no voy a dejar que otro ponga un dedo sobre ti Candice White.

Candy puso su mano sobre los labios de Terry para callarlo.

—Terry mi amor, esto lo hablamos antes de dar este paso, yo debo cumplir con los Ardley, y tu debes cumplir con Susana, no nos hagamos esto por favor Terry. Esta noche fue nuestra. —Terry le retiró bruscamente la mano a Candy de su boca y saltó de la cama tal como estaba; desnudo. pero la oscuridad de la noche y sus sombras disimulaba sus partes. Candy afligida se sentó sobre la cama, recogió las piernas y se envolvió con las sabanas, Terry fue hasta su ropero sacó una bata de terciopelo azul marino y se la puso. Encendió la lámpara sobre su mesita de noche y volvió a pararse frente a Candy con el rostro y los ojo encendidos.

—No vuelva a repetir aquello señora mía, que se vayan al diablo los Ardley y Susana, y tu puto honor Candice, hoy acepté tu trato, pero ahora lo rompo, eres mía, eres mi mujer y nos encargaremos de solucionar el maldito problema de Neal Leagan.

—Terry es que tu no sabes, Neal se ha convertido en un mafioso en un gánster, yo no quiero que te pase nada mi vida— Candy alzó los brazos hacía Terry— Ven aquí mi amor, ven a mis brazos, olvidemos un momento todo el horror que nos rodea—Candy necesitaba calmar a Terry y ya sabía como hacerlo, el plan debía continuar el trato no se debía romper— Terry ven y hazme tuya una vez mas.

Lentamente y como si fuera un niño Terry caminó hacía el costado de la cama donde se encontraba Candy esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

—Tienes un extraño poder sobre mi, te he entregado el control de mi vida. Candy júrame que buscaremos el modo de salir de eso.—le susurró al oído.

—Terry por favor.— y comenzaron una vez más a besarse con desesperación, Candy como pudo comenzó a tirar de la bata de Terry hasta que logró arrancársela del todo, él la tomó de entre las sabanas y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, esta vez sería distinto, la luz de la lámpara iluminaba sensualmente la escena.

—Por fin pecosa te veré y te miraré.

—Terry eres un descarado— Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle acceso a Terry que comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

—Oh mi querida Candy te marcaré a fuego— posó sus grandes manos sobre las pequeñas y redondeadas caderas de ella alzándola y de una sola estocada entró una vez mas en ella.

—Ohh por Dios Terry— Gimió Candy.

—Eso es pecosa, di mi nombre, dilo fuerte— Terrence comenzó a moverse, y con él Candy seguía aquel ritmo cadencioso que los llevaba lentamente a la locura.

—Terry…Terry…Terr…

En aquel momento se sintieron fuertes golpes en la puerta principal. Candy y Terry se detuvieron en el acto y guardaron silencio, una vez más la puerta era golpeada con efusividad, Terry tomó a Candy de su regazo y la volvió a acomodar sobre la cama, rápidamente tomó sus ropas dispersas por la habitación y se calzó a toda prisa los pantalones y la camisa sin abrochar.

—Toma tu encantador camisón cariño, y recuerda agradecerle el gesto a Annie— Terry le guiñó un ojo a Candy.

—¡Terry! Como puedes bromear, en estos momentos, seguro que es Neal el que está golpeando la puerta— Candy también se estaba poniendo la poca ropa que traía bajo el abrigo, tiritaba de miedo, y su voz era de angustia.

—Tranquila amor mío, en estos momentos estoy tan feliz que lo golpearía con un ramo de margaritas.— La agarró por los hombros y la besó en los labios.— Ahora voy a ver quien es, necesito que te quedes aquí, ponte el abrigo y las botas, si resulta necesario escaparemos.—Terry salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, Candy se preparó tal como le dijo Terry y se quedó pegada a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía en el recibidor.

—¿Quién es? — Preguntó Terry una vez que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada.

—Señorito Terrence, soy yo Stuart, el mayordomo de la casa Marlow.

De inmediato Terry abrió la puerta e hizo entrar al viejo empleado de Susana.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Susana Stuart?— le preguntó Terry con impaciencia agarrando al pobre hombre por las solapas.

—Señor, hace unos momentos un hombre llamado Neal Leagan irrumpió en el hogar de las damas Marlow para entregar nefastas noticias acerca de usted Señor, yo me apresuré en venir, a pesar de que las calles están cubiertas de nieve, tomé el caballo mas rápido de la casa y acorté camino, pero ese hombre desagradable viene con tres guarda espaldas a golpearlo señor, aquel hombre dice que usted tiene en su poder a su prometida— En aquel momento la puerta de la habitación de Terry se abrió y Candy salió caminando lentamente hacía ellos.—Santo Jesús señor Terrence, es verdad que tiene a la señorita Ardley con usted—El mayordomo se agarró la cabeza con sus dos manos—Pobre de mi niña Susy.— Se lamentó.

Candy lo observaba con tristeza se sintió culpable, quizás se merecía ser encontrada por Neal y sus secuaces, las Marlow no merecían estar metidas en este embrollo, la integridad de Terry ahora estaba en juego, incluso el viejo mayordomo estaba sumergido en este dilema, todo por culpa de su estúpido plan.

Terry aún se estaba arreglando la ropa, a grandes zancadas atravesó el salón y miró por el ventanal, Neal había llegado con sus hombres en un automóvil negro, y se dirigían hacia el edificio, corrió hasta un escritorio tomo una pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir, mientras lo hacía se dirigió a Stuart.

—Viejo Stuart, se que me odias y deseas verme colgado del palo mayor, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, la señorita que vez frente a ti corre peligro en manos de Neal Leagan, ellos acaban de llegar y deben venir subiendo, necesito que te lleves a Candy, a esta dirección, y le entregues esta nota a esta persona.— Terry se acercó a Stuart y le pasó el papel y las llaves de su automóvil—Mi auto está aparcado detrás del callejón, yo me haré cargo del caballo de las Marlow, nos encontraremos allá Stuart no te preocupes.

—Señor. Yo dejaré a la señorita donde usted me dice, por el bien de ella. No creo que quiera ver todo lo que el señor Leagan prometió que le harían en casa de mi señora.—Stuart tomó la nota y las llaves.—Por favor Señorita Ardley debemos darnos prisa.— el mayordomo abrió la puerta y salió del departamento.

Candy miraba con horror todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando se dio cuenta que Terry abría un cajón del escritorio y extraía un arma que de inmediato se acomodó en la cinturilla del pantalón tras su espalda. Candy corrió hacia él y se colgó de su cuello.

—Por favor Terry no vayas a cometer una locura— Candy lloraba abrazada a su pecho.

—Cariño, ellos son cuatro y yo debo de defenderme. Pero tranquila, solamente la usaré en un caso extremo, lo juro. Ahora vete con Stuart por favor.— La separó de él y la encaminó hacia la puerta, miró hacia ambos lados y le señalo al mayordomo por donde estaban las escaleras de emergencia. El viejo Stuart desapareció tras la puerta de emergencia.

—Terry donde me llevan.

—Ya vas a ver, por favor Candy no hagas mas preguntas y vete, Neal esta por llegar en cualquier momento.

—Bésame Terry, bésame por favor.

Terry la tomo de la cintura con fuerza y le estampó un beso con pasión que les quitó el aliento a los dos y los dejó vibrando.

—Ahora amor mío ve, espérame, no te muevas de donde te lleva Stuart, aun que me retrase, no salgas, una vez que nos reunamos pensaremos como saldremos de esto. ¿Está bien Candice?

—Está bien.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, Candy corrió hacia las escaleras y Terry cerró la puerta del departamento, lentamente se dirigió a su pequeño bar y se sirvió un whisky solo y lo tomo de un sorbo, allí estaba Terrence Greum y su Colt americana esperando a Neal Leagan y sus tres guardias.

0o0o0o0o0o

Durante todo el trayecto hacia al que Terry la había enviado junto a Stuart, fue en completo silencio, a veces Candy sentía que el mayordomo de las Marlow le lanzaba miradas furtivas de reproche; y no era extraño. Él era un empleado fiel de Susana y su madre. Ella, Candice White era la intrusa en esta historia, además había roto lo prometido hace un par de años. Ella debía hacerse a un lado y ahora había vuelto llena de problemas, ahora le daba vueltas la cabeza, toda esta locura de su plan la comenzaba a hacer sentir mal.

—Señorita Ardley creo que hemos llegado.— Stuart detuvo el automóvil y apuntó un bloque de departamentos.— El mayordomo descendió del carro y fué a abrir la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Donde estamos Señor Stuart?—Candy miraba ansiosa hacía todos lados.

—Bienvenida a Brooklyn señorita,— El viejo mayordomo tomó la mano de Candy y la ayudó a salir del automóvil.— Ahora sígame por aquí.

Stuart se dirigió a una escalerilla cubierta de nieve, y subió junto a Candy hasta el tercer piso, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del departamento 302B Stuart golpeó insistentemente hasta que una luz se coló por debajo de la puerta. Y una voz femenina somnolienta y chillona rugió desde el otro lado:

—¿Quién diablos se atreve a molestar a esta hora?... Grandchester juro que si eres tú una vez más borracho te pateo y ¡dejo que tu lindo traserito se congeles en la calle!

—Señorita Klaisse — Stuart carraspeó—Disculpe que la interrumpa a estas horas de la madrugada, soy Stuart Willis mayordomo de la familia Marlow, el señor Terrence Grandchester le envía una nota y a la señorita aquí presente.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y dejó ver la menuda figura de Karen Klaisse envuelta en una mullida bata de dormir, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca haciendo una gran o.

—Dios mío Candice White Ardley eres tu, ¿Que haces aquí?—Candy se lanzó a los brazos de Karen sollozando.

—Oh Karen, querida que alegría verte otra vez, no sabía donde venía, estoy metida en un lio enorme y arrastré a Terry y a este amable señor, ahora a ti.—la rubia perdió el control y comenzó a llorar profusamente en los brazos de Klaisse.

—Señorita Karen aquí está la nota del señor Grandchester, quizás le sea de ayuda para entender todo esto, por mi parte me retiro, mi trabajo aquí termina y mis servicios son requeridos en la mansión Marlow. Si me permite,—Con un asentimiento mutuo de cabezas, Stuart dejó a Candy y Karen en la puerta del departamento, y salió raudo del edificio.

Karen hizo entrar a Candy a su departamento, la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá mientras ella se dirigió hasta la pequeña cocina donde comenzó a preparar café. Candy necesitaba algo para calmarse, además venía fría como un témpano.

Una vez listo el brebaje Karen se acomodó con ella en la pequeña salita del apartamento Mientras la rubia bebía un poco de café, Karen se dedicó a leer la nota de Terry.

—Bueno querida, aquí en la nota de Grandchester no dice mucho el porqué estás acá, solo escribió que lo esperemos, y que no nos movamos por ningún motivo. Además dice que tú me contaras que es lo que ha pasado y que te provea de ropa abrigada.—Karen le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Candy que la hizo sonrojar.

—Dios Terry es imposible—Por fin Candy esbozó una sonrisa.

—Muy bien Candy ahora quiero la historia completa, con detalles y exagera por favor.—Karen tomó su gran taza de café y se la llevó a los labios. Ella ya intuía que lo que quedaba de noche sería muy larga y el café no debía faltar.

Candy se alisó los pliegues de su abrigo y comenzó por el principio.

0o0o0o0o0o

—Abre la puerta maldito bastardo, ya sé que estás ahí, y se que ella está contigo—Neal vociferaba y golpeaba la puerta con toda sus fuerzas.

Terry sentado en el sofá esperaba el momento indicado para abrir la puerta.

—Grandchester infeliz, abre la puerta o la echo abajo maldito.

—Tiempo de que el show comience— Se dijo a si mismo—Esta será la actuación de mi vida.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente, Terry se apoyó en el marco de la misma con su arrogante porte y clásico cinismo, le dijo:

—¿Escuché que alguien me busca?—Le sonrió, con aquel brillo de sarcasmo en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde tienes a Candy maldito?—Siseo con los dientes apretados, el odio traspasaba por los ojos de Neal.

—¿Candy? Yo no he visto ha Candy...déjame pensar...Ya van a ser casi dos años que no sé nada de ella.

—¡Mientes!

—¿Quieres entrar y revisar por ti mismo Leagan? Adelante, dile a tus perros guardianes que pasen y busquen, aquí no hay ninguna Candy.— Terry se hizo a un lado de la puerta y con su mano derecha les hizo un ademan muy educado para que pasaran.

—¡Gianni entra, ve y busca por todos lados! que no quede rincón de este departamento de mala muerte que no sea revisado, si encuentras algo me avisas. ¡Jack, Thomas! tomen a este payaso sabelotodo y sujétenlo junto a aquella pared.

Terry no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando aquel par de matones lo tomaron por los brazos y lo llevaron contra la pared frente a la puerta de su habitación, Neal entro detrás de ellos y cerró la puerta principal, y se posesionó frente a Terry, mientras el tercero de los guardias inspeccionaba todo el departamento dejando un desastre tras de él.

Neal no dejó de percatarse que sobre la mesita del café habían dos vasos, uno vació y uno medio lleno, fue hasta ellos y los olió. Whisky.

—Que interesante Grandchester, tienes dos vasos sobre la mesita, uno medio lleno, ¿Tuviste visitas hoy?

—Sabes Leagan tengo la mala costumbre de servirme dos vasos de whisky cuando llego del teatro, tomo uno y luego el otro, ya sabes, cosas de hombres solteros,— Terry le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Te crees muy listo bastardo? Thomas por favor muéstrale a nuestro amigo un poco de nuestro cariño—El Tipo empuñó la mano derecha y la levantó con todo el impulso que pudo y la estampó en la boca del estomago de Terry, Este de inmediato perdió todo el aire y se dobló por la mitad mientras el par de hombres volvían a levantarlo por la fuerza. Leagan se rió

—¡Maravilloso Tommy! Hiciste callar a este brabucón.— Neal rodeó a Terry y lo tomó fuerte por el cabello para poder mirarlo a los ojos.— Así me gustas Grandchester, Sin aire y en silencio te vez más bonito.— Lo soltó con brusquedad, y Terry con dificultas volvió a enderezar la cabeza.

—Te sientes muy hombre Leagan, acompañado de tres matones para enfrentarte a mi.— Terry con gran dificultad resopló aquellas palabras.—Si hace algunos años me pareciste un americano cobarde y sin clase, hoy me lo terminas de verificar.

—Ladra todo lo que quieras. Duque de cuarta, esta pasada la he ganado yo; en un poco más de un mes me desposaré con Candy, y será mi mujer, noche tras noche, ¿Te puedes imaginar aquello Grandchester?— Una carcajada gutural salió desde el fondo de Neal, y sus ojos brillaron con sucia lujuria

—¡Eres un sucio bastardo Neal Leagan! Dile a este par de gorilas que me suelten y arreglemos esto como hombres ¿Recuerdas. Como en los recreos del San pablo?— Terry se sacudía con violencia entre los brazos de sus captores.— ¡Suéltenme malditos!

—Uy que miedo, ¿Donde quedó el Terry sereno y divertido de hace un momento? Te saqué de quicio con la noticia de mi matrimonio con la huérfana del hogar de Pony.—Otra vez aquella horrible risa se escapaba desde las entrañas de Neal.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver hijo de puta!— Más que un grito desesperado aquello sonó como un rugido desde el Alma de Terry.

En ese momento el otro secuas, salía desde la habitación que estaba revisando en busca de Candy.

—Señor, he buscado en todos lados, di vuelta cada mueble, busqué en cada rincón, pero no hallé nada, además la habitación es pequeña, ni una muestra de que la señorita Candice hubiese estado aquí.

—¡Maldición! Estúpida huérfana, ¿Dónde estás, con quien estarás?— Neal se paseaba como un león enjaulado.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora señor?—Preguntó Gianni.

—Volveremos a la Mansión, esperaremos que se haga de día para continuar la búsqueda.—Neal sacó un par de guantes de piel del bolsillo de su abrigo y comenzó a calzárselos en sus manos.

—¿Que hacemos con este tipo?—Preguntó Thomas.

—Denle una buena paliza, no lo maten, déjenlo bueno para nada por unos días.

No quiero que se entrometa en la búsqueda de Candy, pero quiero que viva para que nos vea casados.—Neal se terminó de acomodar el abrigo y la bufanda. Con movimientos lánguidos y pesados Lentamente se posicionó frente a Terry y este volteó el rostro no quería mirarlo, Leagan tomo otra vez con fuerza la cabeza de Terry por los cabellos y lo obligó a verlo directo a los ojos.

—Sabes Grandchester, este es uno de mis sueños hecho realidad, verte sumiso, indefenso ante mi, creo que esta noche dormiré como un bebé.

—Cobarde.— Siseo entre dientes. Terry tomó un gran hondo y desgarrado respiro y le escupió el rostro a Leagan.—Eso va con toda mi esencia y mi amor por ti perro.

Neal se pasó la mano por el rostro para quitarse el escupitajo con asco y ardió en ira.—Acaben con este bastardo infeliz, los espero en el automóvil. No demoren.

Mientras abandonaba el departamento a sus espalda, comenzó a escuchar como sus hombres estampaban sus puños en la carne del actor, podía escuchar los quejidos de Grandchester hacer eco en sus oídos, y aquello le producían choques de un placer enfermo por todo su sádico ser.

* * *

Actualización! See gracias a todas por sus Reviews! Las amo las adoro. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Perdón por la demora, pero tengan bien presente que no las dejaré sin un final, no se preocupen, si me demoro un poco es por falta de tiempo.

Nos vemos pronto! Y que vengan las musas! Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—Jack, Thomas , vuelvan con el señor Neal, yo termino con el niño bonito.

—Pero Gianni, el señorito Neal dijo…

—¡Están sordos maldita sea! Dije yo acabo con Grandchester. Suéltenlo y esperen en el carro con el jefe.

Gianni Marochinno, jefe de los guardias contratados por Neal Leagan. El muchacho, un ex boxeador de 25 años, de descendencia italiana; alto y fuerte, un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, cabello lacio negro como el azabache, tomado en una coleta discreta, de cuerpo musculoso y atlético, facciones marcadas en un rostro delgado cuyos ángulos pese a la barba naciente eran el ejemplo de la virilidad italiana, poseedor de unos profundos ojos verdes, cubiertos por unas largas y abundantes pestañas oscuras.

Uno a uno, los matones de Leagan salieron a regañadientes del departamento.

Gianni tomó a Terry por la camisa ensangrentada y lo tiró cual saco de patatas sobre el sofá de tres cuerpo.

Terry como pudo se acomodó sobre los cojines y trató de enfocar la vista hacia el guardaespaldas, mientras con la manga sucia de la camisa se limpiaba la boca y la nariz.

—Que se supone que debo hacer ahora, ¿Agradecerte por sacarme ese par de gorilas de encima?— Terry ahora se palpaba la quijada.—Dios si que pegan duro.—Trató de sonreír pero lo cubrió una mueca de dolor.

—Mira payaso, te voy a dejar las cosas muy claras, yo sé que Candy estuvo aquí—mientras hablaba con Terry, Gianni se fue acercando lentamente y se sentó sobre la mesita del café para quedar a la misma altura del actor. Sin mucha delicadeza le tiró en la cara un pañuelo bordado que pertenecía a Candy—Éste pañuelo es de ella y estaba bajo tu cama, su perfume aun flota en tu habitación pedazo de mierda. Solo espero que mi _principessa_ se encuentre bien.

—¿ _Principessa_?—Terry entonó los ojos—Muy bien pecosa lo hiciste otra vez—Trató de reír pero una vez más el dolor no lo dejó.

—Lo único que espero es poder encontrarla antes que el enfermo de mi jefe. Y te aconsejo que tu también lo intentes, esta vez Candy fue muy lejos y el perro de Leagan quiere castigarla para vengar su desquiciado orgullo. Ahora ya sabes porqué no dejé que te quebraran las extremidades mis compañeros, las necesitaras para defender a Candice , pero si sé o me entero que mi dulce _bambina_ ha sufrido por la _sua_ _causa_ _maledetto,_ _io_ _mismo_ termino _cuela_ tarea. ¿ _Capicci_?

—Si te entiendo, tranquilo algo se me ocurrirá para salvar a Candy de Neal y de toda su familia.

—Bueno Grandchester, yo me retiro, pero antes…—Tomó una vez más a Terry por el cuello de la camisa— ¡Buenas noches!— Lo noqueó con un certero gancho izquierdo y lo soltó una vez más sobre el sofá.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Candy mira hacía la ventana— Karen apuntó con su dedo. La rubia volteó la cabeza y centró la mirada en la ventana de la salita de estar.—Pronto amanecerá querida, Terry debe estar por llegar.—Karen tomó la mano de Candy y la acarició con suavidad para infundirle seguridad de que Terry estaba bien.

—¡Dios Karen! Eso espero, hace muchas horas que no tenemos noticias de él, y sabes, Neal no está solo, tiene tres guardias, y hacen lo que él les ordena—Candy soltó la mano de Karen y se llevó las uñas a la boca y las mordió con insistencia.

—Candy me sorprende que dudes de las habilidades de Grandy—Klaisse le dio una sonrisa torcida idéntica a aquella sonrisa de Terry que tanto adoraba.

—¿Grandy?—Candy miró interrogante y a la vez divertida a Karen.

—Es un apodo con el que bauticé a Terry hace algún tiempo, y de veras que le molesta eh—Karen volvió a sonreír—Tranquila cariño, nuestro ingles indomable es imbatible en batalla, nadie puede ganar contra ese par de puños de acero. Te lo digo yo que lo he visto en acción. Vamos prepararé más café, lo necesitamos y seguramente cuando él llegue también necesitará una buena taza bien cargada.

—Si, tienes razón, sin embargo yo esperaré junto a la ventana, quiero ver el amanecer.

—Por supuesto, ve, yo me encargo del café.

Karen fue hacia la cocina, y Candy se apostó junto al ventanal que daba hacía la calle principal, luego de algunos minutos, un estruendo seco se oyó en la puerta de entrada, como si hubiesen tirado un pesado bulto.

Karen salió rauda de la cocina y se paró junto a la puerta, Candy corrió a juntarse con ella, la actriz le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y lentamente se acercó a la entrada y miró por el ojo mágico.

—No veo nada—Susurró

—¿Qué habrá sido?— le dijo Candy en voz baja.

—Klaisse abre la puerta.—Se oyó una voz masculina y lastimera del otro lado.

—¡Dios mío Karen abre la puerta es Terry!—Candy se descontroló y sacudió a Karen por los hombros.

—Tranquila Candy, no sabemos si es un engaño.

—¡Maldición Klaisse, no estoy jugando! Abre la puta puerta— Él zarandeó la puerta con su cuerpo.

—Si no se identifica, y que es lo que busca, no abriré la puerta y cuide sus modales carajo.—Karen se tapó la boca para no soltar la risa.

—¡Demonios! ¡Soy Grandy! ¡Estás satisfecha pequeña víbora! Y busco a mi pecosa. ¡Abre la maldita puerta mujer!—Rugió Terry como león herido.

Rápidamente Candy se abalanzó sobre la puerta y quitó lo seguros, cuando abrió se encontró con una sorpresa que no se esperaba. Terry estaba sentado en el piso, apoyado contra la puerta. El rostro ensangrentado, su labio superior partido, el ojo izquierdo estaba muy hinchado, lo que no le permitía poder abrirlo en su totalidad; la camisa blanca sucia manchada con sangre seca. Terry cual sediento en el desierto al encontrar ayuda estiró su mano para tratar de llegar a Candy pero en el intento se quejó de un dolor agudo en su costado derecho, perdiendo el sentido. Las dos mujeres como pudieron lo arrastraron hasta el medio de la pequeña sala de estar. Karen movió la mesita del café y acomodaron el largo y pesado cuerpo inerte de Terry.

Candy como buena enfermera comenzó con la inspección.

—Karen, rápido, necesito agua caliente, toallas, desinfectante y tijeras.

—Si Candy dame un momento y lo traigo todo.—Karen salió como un rayo de la sala a buscar todo lo que Candy le había pedido.

Una vez con todos los implementos sobre la mesita del café, Candy comenzó a asear la cara de Terry, tenía sangre seca en el cabello sobre la frente, con mucho cuidado fue limpiando suavemente con agua tibia y una suave toalla húmeda cada rastro sangre, buscando cortes profundos y rasguñaduras, gracias a Dios no habían grandes cortes solo uno en el labio superior y otro sobre la ceja izquierda, la nariz tenía señas de haber sangrado pero no estaba fracturada, tampoco su quijada ni sus pómulos, una vez limpio su rostro y su cuello, pudo ver los grandes moratones y contusiones que le desfiguraban un poco su bello rostro, ahora era tiempo de revisar su tórax y ver su costado del cual se quejó y por el dolor que perdió el sentido, con la tijera cortó la camisa sucia y ajada, cuidadosamente fue retirando los girones de tela que iba cortando, hasta que por fin lo tuvo desnudo desde la cintura para arriba, volvió a remojar el trozo de toalla, lo estrujó con cuidado y comenzó a limpiar cada contusión y moratón que tenía sobre sus costillas, palpó los costados con delicadeza, para comprobar que no hubieran costillas rotas, al parecer solo eran los golpes y el color violáceo que estaban tomando, Candy siguió acariciando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la carne trémula de los costados de Terry, sin percatarse que él había recuperado la conciencia.

—Le gusta lo que ve señorita enfermera—Terry le habló con una voz que sonaba a recién despertado, bajo y con un poco de dolor en el timbre de su voz.

—Oh Terry como me he asustado, te veías tan mal, creí que te habían hecho más daño—Candy seguía pasando sus dedos delicadamente por los hematomas en los costados de su cuerpo.

—Bueno entonces ¿Cuál es el diagnostico señorita enfermera?— el castaño trató de sonreír pero el dolor en su quijada y cada vez que respiraba las costillas parecían pincharle los pulmones, hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Bueno señor Grandchester, a primera vista le puedo decir que no veo fractura costal alguna. Y si, tiene un par de cortes en su cara, uno sobre la ceja izquierda, y otro sobre su labio superior, su ojo derecho se encuentra cerrado por inflamación, seguro por un gran golpe, y tiene unos grandes hematomas en su costado derecho y algunos más pequeños en su costado izquierdo, de seguro le producen un gran dolor cada vez que respira, nada que no cure un buen analgésico un par de días de reposo en cama.—Candy le sonrió con suficiencia y ternura.

—Cariño te haz convertido en una linda, profesional y dedicada enfermera—Terry alargó su mano hasta que encontró la pequeña y delicada mano de Candy que se encontraba aún posada sobre su costado más maltratado. Con suavidad la llevó hacia su boca y depositó un dulce beso sobre los nudillos de ella.

—Grandy, perdón que los interrumpa.—Karen salió como un tornado de su recamara.—Tu habitación está preparada, y la tina está lista con agua caliente para que te des un baño.— La actriz había preparado todo mientras Candy le había dado los primeros auxilios a Terry, también se había cambiado de ropa, y estaba lista para salir.—Candy voy al mercado y a la panadería, traeré pastelillos, leche y frutas. Ayuda a Grandy a darse un baño, sobre la cama dejé un pijama y su bata, vez aquella puerta de más allá, esa es la habitación de Grandy, él es mi huésped mas asiduo, tiene sus pertenencias regadas por mi departamento, ya habrá tiempo para contarte todas aquellas jugosas anécdotas querida Candy.—Karen tomó su bufanda, y salió rápidamente del departamento antes de escuchar la replica de Terry a sus comentarios.

—Si, corre como una comadreja pequeña víbora venenosa.—Terry se tomó el costado más maltratado y se encogió de dolor.

—Terry por favor no te agites, eso no ayuda a tu recuperación—Candy lo regañó.

—No entiendes, Klaisse me saca de quicio. Odio que me llame Grandy.

—Terry vamos a hacer un esfuerzo para que te pares y podamos llegar hasta el baño, y puedas entrar en la tina, ¿Crees que serás capaz?

—Si pecosa, déjame yo me voy a poner de pie.— Lentamente y emitiendo algunos quejidos de dolor, Terry se afirmó en la mesita del café, y Candy lo ayudó con mucho cuidado a ponerse de pie.

Una vez incorporado, caminaron juntos, Candy sirviéndole como una suerte de bastón, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de baño.

—¿Terry crees que puedes hacer esto tu solo?—Candy preguntó con algo de pudor.

—Si cariño, yo puedo hacerlo, aun que un poco de compañía no me vendría mal—Como pudo le guiñó el único ojo que podía abrir y cerrar.

—No te cansas verdad—Candy puso las manos sobre sus caderas como jarra.

—De ti pecosa. Jamás.

—Terry. Yo voy a por ropa, Karen dejó algunas cosas en su habitación, necesito abrigarme. Tú mientras te desvistes y entras en la tina yo vuelvo para ayudarte, ¿Está bien?

—Ve rápido antes de que me arrepienta. Necesito que vengas a tallar mi espalda con mucho jabón.—Esta vez la carcajada le brotó desde el fondo del pecho, y el dolor fue insostenible, Terry se dobló por la mitad, y tuvo que afirmarse del borde de la bañera.—Ve Candy, y vuelve pronto jadeó.

Candy corrió hasta la habitación de Karen, y tomó las prendas que ella le había dejado preparadas, había desde ropa interior nueva aún en sus cajas, medias de seda, una enagua, y un delicioso traje de Redfern en casimir verde, con falda plisada, en conjunto con una chaquetilla entallada sin solapas, abotonada desde el escote hasta la cintura con botones forrados en raso verde. El ligero pero sentador escote en v adornado por un coqueto borde de encaje blanco, y un gran cinturón a juego que resaltaba su estrecha cintura. Un modelo a la moda invernal adecuado para el clima de las resientes nevada que se habían dejado caer en Nueva York. Por último sobre la cama una caja con un par de delicados y resistentes botines Bally.

Mientras Candy se vestía, se fue dando cuenta que la habitación de Karen estaba llena de bolsas y cajas de tiendas exclusivas de ropa y zapatos sin desembalar, Karen Klaisse, era una amante de la moda, le recordó a su primo Archivald. La nostalgia se apoderó de ella extrañaba aquellos días junto a sus primos y a sus amigas.

Fue en ese momento que una idea se cruzó por su cabeza; necesitaría que Karen le ayudará con algo para volver a la mansión y así inventar una excusa para aminorar las represalias por parte de Neil.

Candy una vez lista volvió al cuarto de baño para ayudar a Terry.

Cuando entró lo vio ya sumergido dentro de la tina con la cabeza hacia atrás y una toalla húmeda sobre su rostro, se veía tan pacífico y relajado. La rubia no quiso interrumpirlo y menos asustarlo así que carraspeo delicadamente.

Terry se quitó la toalla que le cubría el rostro y giro lentamente para observar a su pequeña enfermera.

—Cariño te demoraste. Necesito algo para el dolor esto me está matando— La mueca de dolor que cubría su cara y el brillo opaco de los ojos azules daban cuenta del cruel tormento que estaba viviendo.

Candy rápidamente corrió hasta la bañera y de rodillas tomo la mano de Terry para acariciarlo lentamente.

—Terry debes ser valiente, Karen salió a hacer las compras y traerá algunos medicamentos que le encargué para aliviar tus dolores ya no debe tardar— Candy se llevó la mano de Terry hasta sus labios y dejó un suave beso sobre sus nudillos.

Una vez que Candy sintió que el agua de la bañera comenzó a enfriarse, hizo que Terry saliera de ella, como pudo lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo arropó con un par de toallas, lentamente lo ayudó a dirigirse a la habitación que Karen anteriormente le había señalado. Mientras Terry como podía se calzaba la ropa.

—¡Demonios!—Grandchester peleaba con la ropa.

—Terry, déjame y te ayudo con eso, te lastimarás más.— El pelinegro le arrebató con poca delicadeza una prenda de las manos a Candy.

—¡No soy un maldito inútil por el amor de Dios! Me dieron una paliza, me duele hasta el alma ¡maldita sea! No me hagas sentir menos hombre Candice por favor déjame solo un momento.

Candy lo miró impávida, ciertamente lo entendía. Aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a zurrar a sus adversarios, y hoy por ella Terry recibió la paliza de su vida. Después de reaccionar corrió a la cocina para preparar té. Terry necesitaba un brebaje caliente después del baño. En ese instante por fin Karen regresaba de las compras.

—Dios Candy como me costó encontrar láudano en las boticas cercanas.—la pelirroja dejaba las bolsas con las compras sobre una mesada en la cocina.

—Shhhh baja la voz.—Candy le hizo una señal a Karen que Terry no debía escuchar.—Él no debe saber que le administraremos láudano. No querrá ser sedado. Escúchame Karen, harás dormir a Terrence durante tres días, te dejaré las dosis exactas para que Terry pueda dormir y recuperarse más rápido. Pero no debes pasar la dosis ni en una sola gota.

—A sus ordenes señorita enfermera—Karen le hizo un gesto militar con su mano derecha y le regaló una sonrisa traviesa.—Pero porqué me dices esto Candy, para eso vas a estar tú cuidando de Grandy hasta que se recupere ¿o no?—Karen se tapó la boca con sorpresa.

—Debo hacerlo, debo volver a la mansión. Neal no parará, seguirá dañando a la gente que quiero. Y no demorará en dar con ésta dirección. Terry necesita recuperarse. Yo inventaré algo y Neal no podrá tocarme. Me necesita para llevar acabo sus planes.

—Y como siempre Santa Candice se auto inmola. ¡Bravo!—Klaisse se sacaba los guantes y la bufanda para dejarlos a un lado.

—Karen esto ya lo hablé con Terrence anoche. No entraré en detalles, pero él aceptó dejarme ir.

—Si. Así lo veo. Recibió la paliza de su vida, ocultando tu paradero para dejarte ir con aquel monstruo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena todo esto Candice?—Karen pasó por el lado de una estupefacta Candy. Tranquilamente preparó una taza de porcelana. Tomó la tetera y sirvió el té para Terry.—Vamos pon la dosis de láudano en su té, hazlo dormir pronto, yo te llevaré de vuelta a tu hogar. Sé que Terry me estrangulará cuando lo sepa. Pero tu eres una mujer adulta, y dueña de tus acciones. Eso si, yo no respondo una vez que Terry se recupere, si ya te tiene y fuiste suya, este hombre no parará hasta sacarte de esa mansión y si para conseguirlo es necesario…dará hasta el último aliento de su vida.

Karen lanzó a las manos de la rubia la botella café con gotario, Candy claramente leyó en la etiqueta "láudano". Con un suspiro administró las suficientes gotas que harían dormir a Terry por bastantes horas, además aquel fármaco poseía las cualidades antinflamatorias y analgésicas que el golpeado cuerpo de Terry necesitaba.

Candy entró a la habitación, Terry se encontraba bajo la ropa de cama sentado con su espalda contra el respaldo, la miró con dulzura y necesidad. Candy le devolvió una sonrisa cálida.

—Ven cariño acompáñame, te extrañé tanto— Terry le reclamó con un puchero infantil.

—No sea así amor, solo te preparé este té, vamos tómalo todo, y me acurrucaré junto a ti.—Candy avanzó con la taza entre sus manos y se sentó junto a él.

Terry tomó todo el contenido de la pequeña taza blanca, el calor del brebaje lo reconfortó, aun que sabía un poco extraño lo bebió todo, no quería desairar a su pecosa, ya tendría tiempo de enseñarle a preparar el té a la usansa inglesa, sonrió mientras se acomodaba entre los pechos de su dulce enfermera, mientras Candy se acurrucaba contra él, el dulce olor a rosas y el calor que emanaba su amada, más el suave arrullo de su respiración y los delicados dedos que se colaban entre las hebras de sus cabellos, los parpados comenzaron a pesar, la respiración se hizo mas lenta, ¿Su pecosa estaba tarareando una nana?

—Esto se siente tan bien cariño, quisiera quedarme así para siempre, abrazado a tu cintura.— La voz le salió traposa.

—Shhh. Duerme amor mío, mañana todo estará mejor.— Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Candy la secó rápidamente. Terry ya había entrado en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **PERDON PERDON PERDON!**

Gomenasai lectoras Chan! Se que fué muy grande el tiempo que me demoré en actualizar. Voy a tratar de acortar el lapsus de los capítulos, Pero siempre recuerden que no olvidaré la historia y no la dejaré incompleta...Agradecida de todo corazón por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos se que mis líneas gustan. Las amodoro con todo mi kokoro! Dudas, sugerencias, las leo!

To: Ampi...Gracias 3


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Candy ¿ Segura que quieres seguir con esto?— Karen miraba fijamente a la rubia que estaba sentada frente a ella con la mirada perdida observando el paisaje por la ventanilla del carruaje en el que iban las dos rumbo a la mansión Ardley.—Aún estamos a tiempo de pedirle al cochero que dé la vuelta y nos volvemos al apartamento.

—Karen ya estamos por llegar.—Candy levantó una mano y golpeó enérgicamente el techo del carruaje que se detuvo en el acto. La ventanilla del cochero se abrió solo un poco.

—Diga señorita.—La voz del viejo cochero se escuchó claramente.

—Señor, por favor bajaremos en la esquina de la 5ta y la 59.

—Esa es la mansión Ardley señorita.

—Exactamente.

Y una vez más el carruaje se puso en marcha, en poco más de diez minutos estaría de vuelta a su vida habitual.

Al llegar frente al gran portal de hierro fundido, con la gran insignia característica de los Ardley en el medio. El coche lentamente se detuvo. La rubia tragó fuerte, era el momento de poner el plan en marcha, Karen tomó su mano y le dio un fuerte apretón.

—Vamos Candice, es el momento. Ya tenemos todo claro. Deja que yo hable, solo en caso de ser necesario tu hablarás.

—Si.—Candy retorcía los dedos con nervios.

—Yo bajaré primero, toma estas bolsas y esta caja de sombreros.

—Karen, ese par de hombres que se vienen acercando son los hombres de Neal.—Candy miraba con pavor y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Candice, tranquilízate, respira. déjamelo a mi.—Karen tomó unas bolsas de compras y abrió la puertecilla del carruaje. Salió lentamente, con mucho cuidado y mucho estilo, los guardia ya estaban junto al coche, habían reconocido a Candy tras el cristal.

—Señores, que atentos y amables de venir a ayudarnos con nuestras compras.—Karen estiró las manos con las bolsas y los hombres se miraron el uno a otro con cara de asombro, quien era esta mujercilla menuda de voz chillona que venía con la desaparecida señorita Candice y dándoles ordenes.

—Disculpe señorita, no somos simples mayordomos, además tenemos expresas ordenes de que en cuanto encontremos a la señorita Ardley llevarla a comparecer de inmediato frente al señor Leagan.

–Bueno, me presento soy Karen Klaisse, amiga de la señorita Candice Ardley y la vengo a dejar sana y salva con su señor. Demás está decir que deseo hablar con él para presentarle mis más sinceras disculpas por haber acaparado a Candice durante todo el día de ayer.–Karen hizo la mueca sutil de una sonrisa.–Ahora ayúdenos con todas las bolsas y avisen a su jefe que hemos llegado.

El par de hombres a regañadientes tomaron todas las bolsas y cajas que el par de mujeres traían. Mientras Karen ayudaba a Candy a descender del carruaje.

Una vez que los hombres se adentraron en el patio principal de la mansión, Karen tomada del brazo de Candy, cada cierto momento la apretaba suavemente para infundirle valor y para relajarla. La rubia cada vez que la miraba con los ojos le comunicaba todos los sentimientos de angustia.

Tras pasar las grandes puerta de roble antiguo y solido de la mansión Candy vio a Dorothy que las sostenía para darles el paso, la mucama le regaló una sonrisa de alivio, otra vez Candice se comunicó con ella solo con la mirada. Más tarde tendría ocasión de hablar con ella para saber de lo sucedido en la mansión en su ausencia.

Candy dio un respingo cuando sintió el cerrar de las pesadas puertas de la mansión, Karen la apretó con más fuerza esta vez, Dorothy paso frente a ellas y les dedicó una pequeña reverencia para salir rápidamente del hall central hacía el área del servicio domestico.

Klaisse estaba absorta observando la opulencia de la mansión, El recibidor donde se encontraba era amplio e iluminado por los dos grandes ventanales situados a cada lado en los comienzos de las elegantes escaleras dobles de mármol con pasamanos de madera oscura y brillante que se juntaban en un recibidor en el segundo piso. Frente a este dos columnas de granito blanco estilo romano que terminaban en una cúpula con un fresco pintado, al parecer con motivos religiosos. Las paredes del recibidor estaban pintadas en color marfil, los bordes, guarda polvos y delicados detalles eran en dorados. Las paredes de cada lado de las escaleras estaban decoradas con multitud de cuadros de diferentes tamaños, al parecer retratos familiares de los Ardley. Cuando nuevamente alzó la vista hacia el cielo para contemplar la enorme lámpara araña de cristal que colgaba de él, escuchó cómo la puertas del lado de la escalera derecha se abría para dar paso al inconfundible talante de Neal Leagan, acompañado de un muy guapo sujeto, seguramente un guarda espalda, podía deducirlo por la contextura de su cuerpo, y de ser así debía ser uno de mucha confianza para él. Lentamente los dos sujetos bajaron en silencio para encontrarse con ellas frente a frente.

—Vaya vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí.—Neal tenía una mano dentro de un bolsillo de su pantalón, y con la otra se acariciaba lentamente la barbilla—La señorita Candice White Ardley se digna en volver a su hogar—Neal comenzó a pasear alrededor de las dos muchachas inspeccionándolas de pies a cabeza.

—Si me permite presentarme a usted señor Leagan, yo pudiera excusar la desaparición de mi muy querida y apreciada amiga Candice.

—No se lo permito Señorita Klaisse—Neal la interrumpió y lo dijo suavemente—Se muy bien quién es usted, a que se dedica para vivir y las amistades que frecuenta—Neal se paró frente a Karen muy pero muy cerca; cara a cara. Los ojos ámbar de Neal brillaban.—Gianni por favor lleva a Candice a su habitación, yo me ocuparé de la señorita Klaisse, y por favor no la dejes sola hasta que yo llegue.

—Si señor.

Rápidamente Gianni se acercó hasta Candy tomándola de su brazo libre. La rubia por su parte no quería soltar ni dejar sola a Karen aún.

—Vamos señorita Candice. Acompáñeme.—Dulcemente Gianni logro mirar directamente a los ojos de la rubia para infundirle seguridad. Soltó a Karen lentamente y ésta solo con su mirada y un leve asentimiento le transmitió que siguiera las ordenes y que todo estaría bien.

—Neal, todo fue mi culpa. Yo perdí la noción del tiempo junto a la señorita Klaisse, mira viste todas esas bolsas—Candy señaló con su dedo aquel rincón donde reposaban las bolsas y cajas que habían traído— nos fuimos de compras y terminamos muy tarde, Karen me ofreció alojamiento y no le pude decir que no, tenía tantas cosas que contarle, ¿sabes? acerca de nuestro matrimonio, también le pedí que fuera mi dama de honor, por favor Neal trátala bien, es mi amiga.—Gianni tiraba suavemente del brazo mientras la rubia hablaba una palabra tras otra atropelladamente, para excusarse con Neal. Sabía que este no reaccionaba de buenas maneras, y temía por Karen. Intempestivamente Karen corrió hasta donde estaba Candy y Gianni, y abrazó a la rubia con mucha fuerza. Le dio un beso en cada mejilla y le susurró al oído—Tranquilízate por favor y sigue al guardia. Yo me se cuidar y encontraré la forma de seguir en contacto contigo querida.—Candy asintió enérgicamente. Y siguió su camino escaleras arriba con Gianni en dirección a su habitación. Karen se quedó observando al pie de las escaleras como La rubia desaparecía tras una de las puertas del segundo piso.

—Bueno bueno, seguimos con la charada o hablamos con la verdad.—Escupió Neal a sus espaldas.

Lentamente Karen se fue dando vuelta para mirar directamente a Leagan y comenzó a avanzar para acortar la distancia.

—La verdad fue dicha señor Leagan, Candy es mi amiga, salimos de compras como dos chicas neoyorkinas y nos perdimos en los departamentales de Blomingsdale.—Karen se arregló el cabello dramáticamente al terminar de hablar.

—De verdad usted señorita Klaisse cree que yo soy un redomado idiota—Neal se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro en signo de que pronto perdería los estribos.—¿No pudo enviar una maldita nota con su mayordomo para avisar del paradero de mi prometida?

—¡Muy por el contrario mi señor! Usted es muy inteligente y asertivo, pero da la casualidad que mi personal de servicio está de vacaciones. No contaba con quién enviar un mensaje. Acuso mi error—Karen hizo un leve reverencia.

—Definitivamente tu mujercita de poca monta quieres verme la cara de imbécil. Yo se quien eres, sé que actúas para la compañía Stratford y que eres compañera del maldito de Grandchester, y como dicen las malas lenguas del medio; ustedes mas que compañeritos, son amantes y engañan a la pobre invalida de Susana.—Neal se encontraba peligrosamente frente a frente con Karen, pero ella no se veía amedrentada en lo absoluto.

—¡Eso es una jodida mentira! ¡Yo no soy amante de Terry!—Karen enterró su índice en el pecho de Leagan—Quédese tranquilo que hoy usted ganó esta batalla, pero tenga presente que no ha ganado la guerra. Y si me permite, yo me retiro, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.—Solo con su índice Karen Klaisse empujó el cuerpo de Neal para hacerse camino hacia la salida.

—Espero que le quede claro señorita Klaisse que su presencia no es bienvenida aquí en nuestro hogar, ni cerca de mi prometida, y si insiste en acercarse me veré obligado en tomar medidas un poco mas peligrosas para su integridad.—Neal volvió a ocupar aquel tono medido despreocupado y meloso.

Karen que ya había llegado junto a la puerta se volteó enérgicamente. Al mismo tiempo Dorothy hacía su aparición casi corriendo para abrir la puerta principal.

—No se librará tan fácil de mi presencia señor Leagan recuerde se soy la dama de honor, y eso en caso de que se celebre aquella boda—Nuevamente Karen hizo una reverencia y un ademan con su mano derecha, pero esta vez de forma muy teatral y exagerada.—Que tenga un buen día señor Leagan.—Karen volteó hacia la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta de par en par, y asintió en forma de despedida hacia Dorothy y por fin atravesó rumbo hacia la salida. Dorothy rápidamente cerró la puerta tras Klaisse y se disculpó con una reverencia frente a Neal y corrió hacia área de servicio.

Neal por su parte lentamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras, ahora era el momento de arreglar cuentas con su querida prometida.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Ca..ndy…Ppecosa…no…no me abandones—Terry balbuceaba y se retorcía en la cama.

—Shhhh, tranquilo cariño— Eleonor acomodaba otra vez una compresa fresca sobre la frente febril de su retoño.—Tienes que ponerte bien mi vida, para poder ayudar a tu pecosa—Los ojos de Eleonor estaban amenazando en desbordarse por la pena de ver a su hijo en aquella condición.

Karen luego de salir de la mansión Ardley, se dirigió de inmediato donde Eleonor, necesitaba la ayuda de ella para atender y contener a Terry, sobre todo cuando despertara y se enterara que Candy había vuelto con Neal. Lo que nunca esperó era que al volver al departamento, Terrence había empeorado con un cuadro febril y delirio.

—Eleonor aquí está el té con las gotitas de Láudano que recomendó Candy—Karen entró en la habitación y se acercó a la madre de Terry.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme cariño, para poder darle el Té a Terrence.—Eleonor le indicó que dejara la taza sobre la mesita de noche, la misma donde estaba el pequeño lavatorio blanco de loza, donde Eleonor refrescaba las compresas para aliviar la fiebre de su hijo.

—Daré la vuelta, me sentaré en la cabecera y levantaré a Terry para dejarlo semi-sentado, así podrás darle el té a cucharadas—Karen rodeó la cama e hizo todo tal cual lo mencionó. Mientras Eleonor trataba de presionar las mandíbulas de Terry y batallar con la negativa de este de sorber el brebaje.

—Vamos amor mío, solo toma un poco, es por tu bien, con esto te sentirás mejor. Vamos bebé. Mamá está contigo— Eleonor con su mano libre acariciaba los cabellos de Terry y los peinaba con sus dedos para acomodarlos hacia atrás.

Terry entre su fiebre y los delirios de ésta fue abriendo a medio filo sus ojos, o mejor dicho, lo que le permitía la hinchazón de aquel ojo más maltratado tras la golpiza.

—Madre, Quiero a Candy, ¿Dónde está Candy? —comenzó a removerse con violencia en la cama; Karen lo abrazó con fuerza para detenerlo—Candy mi amor, no me abandones otra vez.

—Tranquilo hijo mío, bebe esto y te pondrás mejor, y podremos ayudar a Candy.—después de haber dicho esto Terry abrió sus labios y dejó que Eleonor posara la taza de té y así bebió todo su contenido. Una vez que terminó dejó la taza sobre la mesa de noche y Terry como pudo sostuvo la blanca y delicada mano de su madre y la apretó con dulzura.

—Gracias mamá.—lentamente Terrence fue cerrando los ojos y cayendo en el sopor provocado por el fármaco administrado. Esta vez el sueño fue plácido, pero Eleonor no se movió en ningún instante de su lado, siempre refrescándolo para que la fiebre no volviera a atormentar a su hijo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Gianni, estoy nerviosa.—Candy estaba sentada a los pies de su propia cama, el italiano la había llevado hasta la habitación, justo como Neal lo había pedido.—Gianni, ¿Qué sucede? No me has dirigido la palabra. Estamos a solas, sabes que podemos hablar tranquilos—El guardia estaba de espaldas a Candy, observando desde el gran ventanal que daba al jardín principal, el italiano sostenía las cortinas para ver claramente hacía afuera.

—Estuviste con él—El guardia habló, mas no volteó para encarar a la rubia.

—¿Perdón? Gianni, no entiendo lo que quieres…

—No vale la pena que me mientas Candy, * _io Non sono il maledetto di Neal.—_ El italiano no volteaba a ver a Candy, pero apretaba la cortina fuertemente.—Encontré tu pañuelo bordado bajo la cama de Grandchester.

—Yo, esto…Puedo explicarlo Gianni, yo…

—No quiero escuchar * _la tua spiegazione, principessa,_ yo no soy nadie, no soy más que el perro guardián de tu carcelero—Por fin Gianni se había volteado a ver directamente a Candy a los ojos—Y ya sé la respuesta que saldrá de * _tua dolce bocca_.—Gianni avanzó por la habitación a grandes zancadas, hasta quedar frente a Candy, tomándola de las manos y cayendo de rodillas frente a ella.—No sé lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya, ¿Sabes el miedo que sentí anoche cuando no te encontrábamos?, ¿Sabes la angustia de pensar que no te vería más?. Y ¿sabes el dolor que sintió mi alma al encontrar ese pedazo de tela en la habitación de Grandchester?

—Tu Gianni, ¿sabes lo que le pasó a Terry? ¿Sabes quién lo golpeó?—Gianni sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos brillaron—¿Fuiste tu?—Candy se paró rápidamente empujando al italiano y ahora ella cruzó la habitación hasta el ventanal.—Eres un Animal.

—Candy, le salvé de morir a manos de Jack y Thomas. No lo voy a negar, me di la satisfacción de noquearlo, pero fue por su propio bien—Gianni se incorporó, y trató de seguir a Candy, pero ella lo detuvo a gran distancia.

—No te me acerques, eres un bruto, casi lo matas— le gritó la rubia empuñando las manos en sus costados.—no te lo perdonaré jamás Gianni.

En ese mismo instante Neal abrió la puerta con fuerza haciendo que esta se azotara contra la pared, el italiano instintivamente cubrió a Candy con su propio cuerpo.

—Déjanos a solas—Gruñó Leagan.

—Señor Neal, me disculpará pero no dejaré a la señorita Ardley a solas con usted en esas condiciones.—Gianni continuaba cubriendo la frágil figura de Candy tras su gran espalda.

–Que nos dejes a solas grandísimo perro italiano—Neal vociferó con tal fuerza.

–No te permito que ofendas de esa manera a Gianni—Candy asomó su melena rubia entre los brazos del guardia.

—¡Bravo! Habló la pequeña ramera del hogar de pony—Neal se quiso acercar, pero Gianni alargó un brazo para que mantuviera la distancia.

—Señor Neal, no es necesario ofendernos. Vamos al despacho, tome un brandy fume unos cuantos cigarrillos y después de catalizar su ira, podrá hablar con la señorita Candice.

Neal comenzaba a recular, cuando entró la Tía Elroy en la habitación.

—La servidumbre me avisó que Candice volvió— No dirigió la mirada hacia Neal.—Sal de ahí Niña, quiero verte—Candy lentamente salió de detrás de Gianni.—Está entera, digo sana y salva. No entiendo tanto alboroto Neal.

—¡Pero Tía Elroy!—Neal lo dijo con aire de berrinche.

—Pepepe ¡nada! Vete a tu despacho Neal Leagan, y tu hombrecito—Elroy apuntó a Gianni con su indice despectivamente— Vete con él. Y cuida que no cometa otra locura.—El italiano asintió y cruzó hasta donde se encontraba Leagan. Tomándolo de un brazo salieron los dos de la habitación.

—Gracias Tía Abuela—Candy trató de esbozar una sonrisa tímida e hizo una débil reverencia.

—No me agradezcas nada, desde que llegaste solo enlodas el nombre de los Ardley, pero no voy a dejar que mi sobrino se ensucie las manos contigo, y reza porque William aparezca.— Elroy estaba saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella—Creo que no tengo que decir que no puedes salir de esta habitación hasta nuevo aviso. Piensa en los errores que has cometido, y piensa que en poco tiempo serás una mujer casada y estos bochornosos episodios no podrán repetirse.—Por fin la tía abuela abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta y haciendo sonar el click que le decía a la rubia que otra vez estaba encerrada en su celda de cristal.

* * *

*io Non sono il maledetto di Neal.= Yo no soy el maldito de Neal

*la tua spiegazione, principessa. = Tu explicación princesa

*tua dolce bocca.= Tu dulce boca

* * *

Y bueeee, aquí estoy, despues de tanto tiempo. Bueno no quiero alargarme con las escusas (como dicen por ahí entre mas disculpas, más se agrava la falta)

Tuve problemas técnicos, mi laptop se arruinó, y aún no puedo conseguir arreglo. (Este cap. Fué entero escrito a dedo en mi telefono :p sorry si hay faltas o está muy fome o aburrido, la inspiración se anduvo escapando por lo mismo)

Gracias por sus reviews hermosos, por sus mensajes internos, por su preocupación por mi. Y les repito, no dejaré la historia sin finalizar, aun que sea con un dedo les voy a dar sus capítulos mis nenas.

Y para terminar, mis más grandes fuerzas, abrazos, besos y apapachos a mi querido pueblo Méxicano, se que gran parte del fandom de Candy Candy es de méxico, y tengo grandes y adoradas amigas a las que quiero un chingo! A ver si con este poquito y este capitulo les doy un poquito de cariño y alegría. Esto es para ustedes. Desde Chile con amor Tamylin!

Ampi 333


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—Dios Terry, aun no estás totalmente recuperado— Eleonor le reprochaba a su hijo mientras tomaban el desayuno en la pequeña cocina del departamento de Klaisse.

—Eleonor, ya no puedo esperar, más de un mes sin noticias de Candy, estoy muriendo por dentro—Terrence pensaba como ayudar a Candy y de paso en como se cobraría la golpiza con Neal. "La pagarás caro maldito bastardo" era el pensamiento constante que rondaba su cabeza. Aquello era uno de los motivos por el cual había hecho su recuperación casi milagrosa. Claro que aún eran visibles algunas sombras violáceas en dónde alguna vez hubieron grandes y negros hematomas en su perfecto rostro—Madre no te preocupes por mi, nunca más me atraparán con la guardia baja—Terry se llevó la taza de café a los labios y sorbió el café mirando directamente a su progenitora a los ojos, regalándole aquel brillo ladino y esa sonrisa de medio lado tan suya.

—Me asustas Terrence, cuando me miras así, se que algo ronda tu mente y no es nada bueno.

—Eso apuéstalo Madre.

Los dos continuaron tomando su desayuno en silencio, hasta que Karen hizo su entrada. La chica había salido muy temprano por la mañana.

—Hola querida, el café está recién preparado y he traído beignets frescos de la pastelería francesa que tanto le gustan a Terry. —Eleonor le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole la silla desocupada a su lado.

Karen por su parte acomodaba el abrigo en el pequeño closet junto a la puerta de entrada.

—En seguida Eleonor, Voy por mi café y me uno enseguida a ustedes, traigo noticias importantes para Grandy.

Terry, rápidamente volteó el rostro y miró fijamente a Karen, como si esta hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

— ¿Por fin pudiste hablar con Annie Britter?—Karen estaba ahora de espaldas a ellos junto al pequeño mesón sirviendo su taza con aquel brebaje caliente que tanto necesitaba para entrar en calor. — ¡Maldición Klaisse! Trae tu trasero hasta acá y contesta mi pregunta—La impaciencia de Terry era palpable.

— ¡Terrence Greum! No hay necesidad de que te comportes como un grosero—Eleonor se levantó indignada de su asiento—Exijo que te disculpes de inmediato con Karen.

—Déjalo Eleonor, créeme, me ha dicho cosas peores—Karen soltó una risa divertida.

—No lo puedo permitir, no delante de mi…Vamos Terrence estoy esperando—Eleonor lo observaba con sus manos en jarra sobre sus caderas, Terry rodó los ojos con fastidio y cedió ante su madre.

—Perdón Karen.

—Que lindo eres Grandy. Estás perdonado— Terry gruñó por lo bajo y volvió su atención a su extinta taza de café. Eleonor volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar y por fin Karen se les unía a la pequeña mesa.

—Ahora si nos vas a decir que fue lo que averiguaste y con quien hablaste.

—Si, hoy en el mercado de paso hacia el teatro me he encontrado con Dorothy, la mucama de los Ardley, ¿La recuerdas? Bueno ella me reconoció. Me llevó hacia un lado; me contó que Candy está bien, que nadie tomó represalias contra ella, pero eso si, está encerrada en su habitación y no tiene permitidas las visitas, ni siquiera Anne Britter puede verla.—Después de hablar todo aquello Karen hizo una pausa para llevarse un beignet a la boca.

—Malditos bastardos, y tú crees que esa tal Dorothy es de confianza.

—Según por lo que pude escuchar y como se refería a Candy y sus gestos de preocupación, yo diría que sí. —Ahora Karen bebía un poco de café.

—Podría ser ella, nuestra fuente de contacto con Candy dentro de la mansión—habló Eleonor acariciando la mano de Terry que tenía libre sobre la mesa.

—Muy cierto querida Eleonor—Interrumpió Karen masticando otro trozo de beignet. —La chica me dijo que todas las mañanas, relativamente a la hora en que hoy nos encontramos, ella misma va de compras. Y me dijo que si quería hacer llegar algún mensaje para Candy, ella gustosa lo llevaría.

—Hoy mismo escribiré una carta para que Candy sepa que ya estoy recuperado y que pronto podré sacarla de ahí. —Terry se mostró entusiasmado y su semblante volvió a brillar.

—Bueno, también le dije que cualquier noticia urgente o importante la hiciera llegar al teatro; por cierto Grandy, Robert está preguntando cuando vuelves a los ensayos. Dice que te presentes o buscara otro actor para reemplazarte.

—Creo que mañana iré, y renunciaré. Que Robert busque a su maldito reemplazante. — Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y comenzó a mecerse en la silla.

— ¿Que has dicho? —Eleonor se mostró impactada. — ¿Abandonas tu exitosa carrera de actor que recién comienza y que tanto te costó conseguir?—Terry se levantó abruptamente de la mesa sin decir nada y salió hasta el pequeño living del departamento. Eleonor lo siguió.

–Donde dejé mis cigarrillos— Terry se tocaba los bolsillos— ¡Karen has visto mis cigarrillos!—vociferó en dirección a la cocina.

—En el mueble donde está la licorera, abre la gaveta, están junto al cenicero, no lo olvides.

Terry se dirigió al mueble señalado, obviando la presencia de su madre, que lo seguía con la mirada.

—Que es lo que quieres Eleonor. —le cuestionó mientras encendía el pitillo.

—Que entres en razón. No puedes abandonar tu sueño cariño, no lo voy a permitir.

—Candy me necesita, mientras no consiga sacarla de ahí y hacerla mi esposa el resto es mierda para mí.

—Terry, podemos ayudar a Candy, sin que tu tires por la borda tu futuro en el teatro, acaso sabes lo fácil que es reemplazar un actor por otro, ¿Sabes cuantos jovencitos están esperando una oportunidad como la tuya?

Terry comenzó a mirar a Eleonor sin parpadear, su rostro comenzó a ensombrecer y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con ese dejo de ira contenida.

—Ya veo. ¿Acaso aquella fue la razón por la que me abandonaste?, y dejaste que Richard me alejara de ti, que me llevara a Inglaterra y nos separara un océano completo. Porque podría venir otra muchachita a ocupar tu lugar.

Siempre tu puta carrera fue más importante, como a él sus malditos títulos nobiliarios. Yo no soy como ustedes, grábatelo en tu linda rubia y delicada cabecita; yo Terrence Greum lucharé por mi amor, no lo abandonaré, ¡No otra vez! como lo hicieron ustedes. No importa lo que me cueste. —Terry apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde dormía desde que se accidentó. Una vez en el umbral y aún dándole la espalda a su madre. Sin dirigirle la mira le dijo:

—Vete Eleonor, no quiero verte, si decido hablar contigo, yo te buscaré. Ahora necesito estar solo—dicho esto entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo que hizo saltar a Eleonor en su lugar.

Sin poder aguantar la madre de Terry comenzó a llorar, lentamente fue masticando lo que su hijo le había dicho; aún guardaba rencor contra ella y aún más contra el duque.

Karen sigilosa testigo de los hechos, se acercó por detrás abrazando y conteniendo a la actriz mayor, Eleonor palmeó suavemente las manos de Karen, y secándose las lágrimas le dijo:

—Ya lo escuchaste, me odia mi hijo aún me odia—Eleonor no pudo controlarlo y gimoteo al final de la frase.

—Tranquila querida, él no te odia. Está molesto. Si y dolido por la situación de Candy, pero una vez que todo se solucione o vea luz al final del túnel, todo se arreglará, ya lo veras. Tú tranquila querida Eleonor. —Karen se había movido frente a Eleonor y se habían tomado de las manos.

—Eres tan buena con mi hijo Karen, te agradezco todo lo que haces por él.

Por favor cuídalo mucho, mientras yo no esté para él…o por lo menos hasta que me busque otra vez. —Los ojos anegados y aún el nudo atorado en la garganta de Eleonor que no la dejaba hablar fluidamente.

—Queda en buenas manos, no te preocupes, ve tranquila. En cuanto tenga noticias, te las haré llegar, y recuerda que me encuentras en el teatro si necesitas hablar.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hasta la puerta de salida. Karen abrió el pequeño ropero de la entrada y sacó el abrigo, los guantes y el elegante sombrero de la actriz. Cuidadosamente y con tristeza en cada movimiento, Eleonor se calzó cada una de sus prendas. Una vez lista, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se despidieron aquel par de mujeres, prometiéndose fielmente noticias de cada lado.

_0o0o0o0_

—Señorita Candy traigo su almuerzo, venga rápido que no se enfrié la comida. —Dorothy entró en la habitación de la rubia con la bandeja entre sus manos y con uno de sus pies cerró la puerta.

—Gracias Dorothy pero no tengo hambre. Mi estomago no anda muy bien. —Candy estaba sentada junto al ventanal donde podía observar el blanco panorama del jardín y así distraer su mente del encierro.

—Venga acá y coma solo un poco—Dorothy mientras disponía los platos y descubría las charolas sobre la mesita de diario que solía usar Candy para hacer sus comidas las veces que era confinada a su cuarto.—Si no come, no le daré las buenas noticias que traigo—Dorothy aun ordenaba los cubiertos sobre la mesita pero esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo porque sintió como Candy se levantó de su cómodo Berger junto al ventanal y caminó lentamente para ocupar su lugar en la mesa frente a los platillos y frente a la mucama.

— ¿Cuáles son esas noticias Dorothy?

—Primero la sopa Señorita Candy—la doncella le extendió la cuchara sopera. Candy rodó los ojos y la tomó entre sus manos, luego la dirigió al platillo y comenzó a sorber la sopa.

—Muy bien señorita—Dorothy acercó una silla junto a la mesa y observó hacia todos lados y se puso hacía el frente y casi susurrando le dijo: —hoy en el mercado me he encontrado con la señorita Klaisse, y le he contado que usted está bien y que no tomaron represalias por su huida, y que solo la tienen en su habitación—Pero Candy la interrumpió.

—Como está Terry…Karen te dijo algo de él, ¿Ya se recuperó? Te dijo si me odia, ¿Está muy enojado porque lo abandoné?

—tranquila señorita, La señorita Klaisse me dijo que el señor Grandchester se encontraba recuperado, que aún le quedan algunos moretones en el rostro, pero ya se levanta y sale a dar algunos paseos, la señora Baker y ella creen que la próxima semana podría volver a los ensayos del teatro para la próxima temporada. —Dorothy atravesó su mano por entre los platos para tomar una de las manos de Candy y le dio un apretón.

—Gracias Dorothy, en realidad son muy buenas noticias. Ahora si me siento más tranquila. Terry está bien, lo acompaña su madre y Karen, volverá al teatro. Creo que me volvió el apetito—La rubia sonrió entusiasmada y cubrió la mano de Dorothy con la suya. Y las dos sonrieron juntas.

—Por eso le pedí a Marí la cocinera que me cortara el pedazo más grande de la torta de chocolate que hay en la cocina—Rápidamente Dorothy descubre el ultimo platillo que permanecía cubierto

— ¡Uyyyy mi favorito!— Candy instintivamente tomó el tenedor en su mano y atrajo el platillo con el gran pedazo de pastel.

—lo último señorita Candy, con la señorita Klaisse quedamos en tratar de reunirnos todos los días para poder intercambiar información, si usted desea mandar algún recado o carta.—Dorothy no alcanzó a terminar cuando una Candy con toda la boca llena de chocolate gritó:

— ¡Siiii! Aún que no creo que la termine hoy, tengo tantas cosas que decirle a Terry—Candy se volvió a deprimir. —Dorothy puedes llevarte todo. He terminado.

—Muy bien señorita, pero dejaré el platillo del pastel y el vaso de leche, se que dentro de un rato lo terminará—Dorothy le guiño un ojo mientras ponía de vuelta los trastes en la bandeja—Y si se anima a escribirle algo al señor Grandchester, antes de irme a dormir pasaré por aquí para llevarme su recado.

—Gracias Dorothy. Eres la mejor.

––––0o0o0o0o0––––

Dorothy como todas las mañanas se dirigió a hacer las compras al mercado en donde se abastecía todos los días de carnes, frutas y verduras frescas para la mansión, la chica hacía las compras y luego los productos eran entregados en la puerta.

Dorothy caminaba nerviosa, en búsqueda de Karen Klaisse, tenía un sobre con las iniciales T.G. que entregar. Mientras caminaba distraída, fue tomada de un brazo y forzada a correr y entrar entre unos callejones atestados de cajas y restos de verduras en descomposición y desechos propios de los caballos que descansaban del su ardua tarea de tirar carruajes y carretelas. La criada estuvo a punto de gritar y pedir socorro cuando la figura masculina paró de correr con ella del brazo y por fin se descubrió el rostro que llevaba cubierto por una bufanda cuadrillé Burberry.

— ¡Señor Terry! Que susto me ha dado, yo estaba esperando a la señorita Klaisse—Dorothy aún trataba de recuperar el aliento con una mano apoyada en su pecho tratando de controlar la respiración.

—Lo siento Dorothy, pero no podemos correr riesgos, eres el único nexo que me mantiene al tanto de Candy y no me puedo dar el lujo de perderte. –Terry también estaba agitado tratando de recuperar el habla. — ¿Vienes con guardias?

—Solo con el viejo chofer, tranquilo señor Grandchester. —Dorothy metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y le extendió un sobre blanco con las iniciales T.G. – Esto es para usted, la señorita Candice me lo encargó. —Dorothy le dirigió una sonrisa satisfactoria.

— ¿Es una Carta de Candy para mi?— El semblante de Terry brilló como el de un niño la mañana de navidad al ver su regalo, cuando vio aquel sobre blanco extendido frente a sus ojos.

—Vamos señor, tómelo rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, el chofer me espera. —Terry reaccionó y tomó el sobre de mano de Dorothy y lo guardó rápidamente dentro de su abrigo. —Espero su respuesta mañana aquí mismo señor—La criada hizo una reverencia y emprendió camino para regresar con el chofer de la familia Ardley.

— ¡Espera Dorothy!—la empleada volvió donde se encontraba Terry— Necesito un gran favor, quiero que averigües que hace Neal Leagan por las noches, donde va, que lugares frecuenta. Que días, a que horas sale y a que horas regresa. ¿Podrías hacerlo cariño?

—Creo que me costará un poco conseguir esa información señor. No quiero levantar sospechas si pregunto muchas cosas. Los perros guardianes del señorito Neal son astutos. Pero en cuanto sepa algo yo voy directamente al teatro con la señorita Klaisse. Ahora si me lo permite, me retiro.

—Si claro, ve Dorothy. Y muchas gracias por la carta y toda tu ayuda. —Terry presionó su mano sobre su corazón donde había guardado la misiva dentro de su abrigo. La chica desapareció entre la gente y el barullo del mercado. Terrence hizo lo propio y caminó rápidamente hacia el departamento de Karen, necesitaba leer cuanto antes las líneas de Candy.

 _Querido T.G.:_

 _Hoy por medio de Dorothy, supe que podría ponerme en contacto contigo mediante mensajes escritos; oh amor mío, ha sido tanto mi sufrimiento desde el día que te dejé mal herido en el departamento de Karen. Quizás aún no lo haz entendido. Pero debía hacerlo por nuestro bien, Neal no pararía hasta dar con nosotros y acabar contigo._

 _Tengo tantas cosas que decir, pero no se me viene nada más a la mente en estos momentos. Sólo decirte cuanto te amo, y te extraño, pero te pido encarecidamente, no trates de convertirte en héroe, no quieras burlar la seguridad de la mansión o a los guardias de Neal, sé que será difícil de cumplir por tu parte, pero ya veremos cómo me libraré de todo esto. Quiero que estés tranquilo por mí, nadie me ha hecho daño. Dorothy es de total confianza, mediante ella estaremos en contacto._

 _Terrence aunque suene majadera te repito una vez más, te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré._

 _Siempre tuya Candice White_

* * *

Se que no tengo perdón con todos ustedes. Muchos problemas personales y de salud (no mías pero de familiares) y no los aburriré con detalles, más apelaré a sus disculpas y recordar a ustedes que en más de una vez les he dicho que NO abandonaré la historia, como sea volveré!

gracias por su lealtad, por su apoyo, por sus bellas palabras y sus hermosos rewiews. Las quiero las amo las adoro.

Espero en 7 días más poder sorprenderlas con un nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos!


End file.
